<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey to Harry by Once_Upon_A_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649735">The Journey to Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter'>Once_Upon_A_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Jily Mpreg, Marauders, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Vomiting, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James never thought his family's male bearer trait would ever be something to worry himself about, until a prank goes wrong in 5th year. Now, years later, he's faced with marriage, pregnancy, war, and a prophecy that may just spell their child's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter, Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/866703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue : Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing.</p><p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 1<sup>st</sup> 1976</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The peace of the fifth year boys dormitory was interrupted by an ear piercing shriek, making the other three boys in the dorm startle, glancing wide-eyed at each other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Uh… James?” Sirius called hesitantly, throwing his homework to the side, for it to slide right off his bed, to the floor.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Why the <em>bloody hell</em>, am I <em>bleeding</em>?!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Remus slowly looked up from his homework to pin Sirius with a look that screamed 'I told you so'.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14<sup>th</sup> 1976, Morning</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Zonkos!” Sirius screeched, making those around him cringe away, as he ran into the Hogsmeade store, Peter closely behind. Remus having split from the group to do a quick sweep of the area, as part of prefect duty. James having had to stay behind for detention with Filch, and wouldn’t be in Hogsmeade until lunch.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Black!” The shop owner exclaimed, “I was wondering if I’d see ya this morning!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hogsmeade weekend, Mrs. White. You’re <em>always</em> my first stop!.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Glad ta hear it.” The middle aged woman said jovially.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Got anything new for me this lovely Hogsmeade weekend?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“As it so happens, I just finished putting out our Valentines collection this mornin’,” Mrs. White declared, gesturing to a white, pink and red display near the front window. “Have a look ‘round, see if anythin’ tickles yer fancy.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius skipped away, toward the Valentine display.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Mr. Pettigrew.” Mrs. White greeted with a dimpled grin and a nod, just before the boy followed his friend over to the display.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14<sup>th</sup> 1976, Lunch</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Remus!” Peter called, waving him over as he walked into The Three Broomsticks.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“James not here yet?” Remus asked, arriving at their table, sitting across from Sirius and Peter.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Nope.” Sirius said, popping the ‘p’, as he emerged from his Zonkos bags, holding medium sized box.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Wha-?” Remus started, but was cut off as Sirius flipped the box around, showing Remus the front.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The box had a rainbow pattern on it, and a plastic window in the front to show off several potions, <em>Assistant à sorcière !</em> was written above the plastic window. </p><p>“Is that, French?” Remus asked, roughly translating the text to himself to mean ‘wizard to witch'.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius nodded, “It’s a French export that Zonkos had.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What does it do?” Remus asked, warily, taking the box when Sirius pushed it toward him. Flipping it around to see an English translation. The first thing that stood out was the large:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Caution!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>These potions may act as a bearer potion, should they be taken by a male bearer. Stop use and seek medical attention immediately if you experience any: migraines, fatigue, chest/breast pain, hip pain, pelvic pain, abdominal pain, or menstrual cramps/bleeding.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“-yway,” Remus looked up when he heard Sirius speaking, “I was planning to use it on James.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’m. Not sure that’s a good idea.” Remus said, hesitantly, thinking about how, every month, close to the full moon when his sense of smell is heightened, James smelled... weird. Not necessarily bad, just weird. During that time, Remus could usually tell a person's gender and approximant age via smell, or rather, the smell of their magic. For James it was expectedly, fifteen, almost sixteen, year old pubescent male, and unexpectedly, hints of fifteen, almost sixteen, year old pre-pubescent female.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Now, Remus has smelled this combination before, in his uncle who ended up being a bearer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Why not?” Peter, who had been the one to find the potions and suggest using them, demanded from across the table.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You mean other than the fact that you would be drugging him against his will?” Remus responded, pushing the box back towards Sirius.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You’ve never had a problem with that before.” Peter pointed out, smirking.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Before Remus could answer, James slid into the booth beside him, with a cheerful “Hey guys!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 16<sup>th</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius bit his lip as he stared down at the little pink vial of potion in his hand. The first of forty-five, to be taken one a day. If he started this morning, they would be finished on April Fool’s. He had bought the set with the intention of pranking James with it. Then Remus had voiced his concerns, and suddenly Sirius wasn’t so sure.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Sirius?” Peter called from the doorway of the dorm. “You coming?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Coming.” Sirius called moving to put the potion back in the box.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What’re you doing?” Peter yelped slightly. “I thought we were starting that today?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius fidgeted with the vial, tossing it from hand to hand. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea anymo-“</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Peter exclaimed walking over to the other boy. “It’s a harmless prank! It’ll just make him like girly things for a few days!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“But Remus-“</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Peter scoffed, “Forget about Remus. He’s just jealous that <em>I</em> thought of it before <em>he </em>did.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius glanced back down at the innocent pink potion, he’d gone over the ingredients list several times, and while James has several potions ingredients and ingredient combinations he was allergic to, none of them were in these. Sirius had seen the warning about male bearers, and he didn’t <em>think</em> James was a bearer. As far as Sirius knew, he wasn’t, surely if he was he would’ve told Sirius.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Looking Peter in the eye, he shrugged, pocketing the potion and heading to the door. “Let’s go, then.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>xXx</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius looked around to make sure no one was looking before quickly uncorking the potion vial, and dumping it in James pumpkin juice when the other boy was staring at Evans. Looking up from his task, he accidentally make eye contact with Remus, who had seen the entire thing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 23<sup>th</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, I’m going to bed.” James told them around a yawn, while stretching.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Mate. It’s only seven.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James just shrugged in response to Sirius.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>March 3<sup>rd</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James was in potions when it hit him. A blinding, mind numbing, nausea inducing migraine. He was prone to this though, so he thought nothing of it as he raised his hand and asked to be excused.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You know the rule, Mr. Potter. No leaving the class within ten minutes of the beginning or end of the class.” Was Professor Slughorn’s response.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His stomach flipped as he folded his arms on the table top and laid his head on them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Head up, Mr. Potter!” Slughorn called from the front of the class.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James lifted his head, trying not to gag as he did so. Judging by the nervous look Peter shot him, he had failed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Ar- Are you okay?” Peter whispered nervously.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>In response, James shook his head as he shoved himself back from the table and <em>heaved</em>, vomiting onto the floor of the potions classroom. There were disgusted gasps as he heaved again, one hand braced on the table, the other shooting up to his head to try and sooth the sharp pain.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh! Oh my!” Slughorn exclaimed, once he processed what was happening. “Ah- Mr. Pettigrew, take Mr. Potter to the infirmary.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Ah… Class dismissed.” Slughorn announced after the two boys had left the room. There was still five minutes of class left, but there was now a mess to clean up, and unfortunately vomit was one of the few things that couldn’t be efficiently cleaned with magic, and this was only his first class of the day. Everyone gave a wide berth as they left the room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius could feel Remus’ eyes boring into the back of his head as they left the classroom.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that!” Sirius finally snapped. “We all know he’s prone to migraines. It probably had nothing to do with me!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>March 12<sup>th</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“We Won!” Sirius yelled as they landed. It was the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. He pulled James into a bearhug, only to let go at hearing James’ gasp of pain.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You okay?” He asked, concerned, seeing James rub his chest with a pained look.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, fine.” James answered, laughing nervously, as he dropped his hand. “Don’t know what that was about…”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>March 20<sup>th</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James rubbed his hip with a confused and pained look on his face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Remus shot Sirius a look.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“He fell during practice last night it’s probably just from that.” Sirius said irritably. “Besides. I already stopped giving him the potion after his migraine a couple weeks ago.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>March 25<sup>th</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“James, get up. Breakfast is almost over, then we have class right after!” Remus exclaimed, pulling the covers off his friend.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Tell the Professors I’m sick.” James mumbled, pulling his covers back up.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“James.” Remus growled slightly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Seriously, think I <em>might</em> have the flu.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Remus sighed, “Alright.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>March 30<sup>th</sup>, 1976</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“-r. Potter, are you feeling okay?” Professor Mcgonagall asked, noticing her student hunched over, arms wrapped around his abdomen, rocking slightly while wincing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine.” The now sixteen year old answered, the Professor suspected, dishonestly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well, if you need to go to the infirmary, just ask.” The professor told him, before continuing with her lesson.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 1<sup>st</sup> 1976, just after midnight</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The peace of the fifth year boys dormitory was interrupted by an ear piercing shriek, making the other three boys in the dorm startle, glancing wide-eyed at each other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Uh… James?” Sirius called hesitantly, throwing his homework to the side, for it to slide right off his bed, to the floor.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Why the <em>bloody hell</em>, am I <em>bleeding</em>?!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Remus slowly looked up from his homework to pin Sirius with a look that screamed 'I told you so', before getting up to go into the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I swear, I stopped giving him that potion.” Sirius insisted as Remus walked pass.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Peter snickered. Sirius turned to look at him as Remus stepped into the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What’s with you?” Sirius asked.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well, <em>you</em> may have stopped giving it to him.” Peter stated, with a smirk. “But <em>I </em>didn’t.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius stared at him for a moment, before yelling, “Are you insane?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>xXx</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“James? I’m coming in.” Remus called, before opening the bathroom door. James was standing in the shower, blood running down his legs and tears welling in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, freezing in place when he felt the small breasts that had developed there seemingly overnight.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Let’s get you to the infirmary, okay?” Remus asked, grabbing the t-shirt and pajama pants James had brought in the bathroom with him, helping him clean up and dress.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>xXx</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey?” Remus called, as they reached the hospital wing after the long trek from Gryffindor Tower. Poppy, hearing this, hurried out of her small living area, pulling on her dressing gown as she went.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Mr. Lupin? Mr. Potter? What’s the matter?” She asked, seeing the two boys, and leading them to a private room, partly to keep from disturbing her other patients, Remus waited outside the room while James told her what he knew from his experience and what Remus explained on the way there.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At least Poppy had kits for situations like this. ‘Just <em>usually</em> for the girls’, she thought, pulling one out, not that she has never had boys, male bearers or otherwise, need them. Package of pads, hot water bottle, pain reliever (both potion and pills), wipes, hand sanitizer, panties (briefs, in this case, given this is one of her few male ones), a compact bag for on the go, all in a small cardboard box no one will be able to see through. “Go change.” She told him, handing him a pair of hospital pants, underwear, a pad, and a pain relief potion, watching the boy’s face immediately start flaming as he went into the bathroom. “Let me know if you need help!” she called after him, watching his already red face flush even more.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Poppy walked over to her floo, she needed to speak to her husband, as he was the one that dealt with pregnancy on a daily basis, and one of the very few to specialize in male bearers.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>xXx</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I assume Professor McGonagall has spoken to you about the birds and the bees?” She said, that usually fell to the heads of houses to do for their students.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James could feel his face immediately start to burn, no doubt turning an unattractive shade of scarlet. Again. “Yes. She did.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What do you know of male bearers?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James shrugged, “I guess just that they can get pregnant? And that it still takes… a man and a woman?” he paused, thinking. “Will I have to go through <em>this</em> every month?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Poppy sighed softly. She’d write them a pass for class tomorrow morning if they wanted, they were going to be here a while.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I guess lets start at the beginning. But to answer your question, it varies from bearer to bearer, but it <em>should be</em> every three to four months. And last no longer than three days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue : Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 30<sup>th</sup>, 1977</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shriek sounded throughout the Evans family home. Startling Rosalie Evans into nearly dropping her fine china, she had pulled out for dinner with Petunia's boyfriends family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds later was the sound of someone running down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Head Girl!” Lily announced excitedly as she reached the kitchen. “I got Head Girl!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Congratulations!” Rosalie squealed, putting the china down to hug her daughter. She knew she had been working towards this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s Head <em>Boy</em>?” Harrison asked coming into the kitchen. Rosalie watched with interest as her daughters face burned nearly as bright as the hair she had inherited from her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one!” Lily blurted. “Uh… just a… friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘'Please don’t be the Snape boy.' Rosalie thought to herself. ‘Please don’t be the Snape boy.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not the Snape boy, is it?” Harrison asked, all the bluntness that Rosalie at times wished she possessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh. No? We’re not even friends anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Rosalie asked, trying to mask the relief she felt. She had never liked the boy that had hurt Petunia, and continued to hurt Lily with his words. “Since when?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Summer last year. He-uh. He called me a m-mudblood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Honey. I’m <em>so sorry</em>.” Rosalie whispered, pulling Lily into a hug. She may never have like the Snape boy. But she loved her daughter and could share her pain. She may think her ignorant of the magical world, and in some places she is, but she knew the basics from Lily. And she sure as hell knew racism when she heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. <em>I’m</em> fine.” Lily sniffled, “I’m going to go clean the living room for the Dursleys visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But who’s Head Boy?” Harrison asked before Lily could leave the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily froze, face flushed, wringing her hands, and sighing. “…James Potter…” She mumbled, before fleeing the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harrison looked wide eyed at his smirking wife, as she held out her hand, palm up. “You may have been right about them becoming friends, but you’re <em>not</em> going to be right about them dating. Let alone before ‘78.” He grumbled, dropping a twenty pound note in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm” Rosalie hummed doubtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>December 24<sup>th</sup>, 1977</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going to behave?” Lily asked, as she and James walked up to her parents house, hand in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled. “You know me. Always on my best behavior.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, maybe you’ve come <em>close</em> in the last couple of years.” Lily teased, before opening the door, calling out ‘I’m home!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily!” Rosalie exclaimed, rushing to greet her daughter with a near crushing hug, Harrison close behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who’s this?” Rosalie asked, glancing at James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, James Potter.” Lily beamed as she introduced them. Harrison’s pale blue eyes widened dramatically, Rosalie’s eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline, a small unnoticeable smirk forming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Harrison squeaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James Potter, huh?” Rosalie asked, moving to hug James as well. Man, did her youngest daughters boyfriend give good hugs (Unlike Vernon, who had moved away from her when she tried to hug him upon meeting him that summer.) “I’ve heard things about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good things, I hope.” James responded, as Rosalie let go, and stepped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the last year or so.” Harrison interrupted, holding his hand out for James to take. “Before that though, she seemed to think you a nuisance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Evans.” James said, as he took the mans hand, wincing slightly when Harrison <em>squeezed</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>10:29 P.M.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie held her hand out, making a gimme gesture with her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit.” Harrison muttered, reaching into his pants pocket for a twenty and a ten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t want to keep losing money, you shouldn’t bet.” Rosalie retorted, pocketing the money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 31<sup>st</sup>, 1978</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Lily muttered, flipping through the book her mother gave her on marriage. Rosalie had wanted them to go through it together, once they were thinking marriage, but before getting engaged. They were on the last topic (Thank Merlin), children. “Okay.” She repeated, before reading out, “<span class="u">Do you want children? And if so how many?</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least one or two.” James answered immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily fidgeted with the book before answering, quietly, “Five or Six.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James’ eyebrows raised at the number. Not that he was against the idea of a large family. Just he already knew, thanks to his <em>lovely</em> friends, he’d be the one to end up carrying them. Which reminded him, “Another thing we need to talk about-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James, can we finish this book first, I don’t want to get off topi-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily… I’m a male bearer.” Lily paused her fidgeting. “Which me-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I know what it means.” Lily interrupted gently. “I thought you had to take a potion for that to mean anything, though?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James nodded. “Fifth year. Sirius and Peter got it in their heads to… spike. My food and drink with some potion that’s supposed to make me act like a girl.” He rolled his eyes at the absurdness of the idea. “Instead it acted as a bearer potion for me. Sirius had stopped after the first few, after I had gotten that really bad migraine in Potions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember that.” Lily said quietly, “I was sitting at the table beside you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently it was a side effect of the potion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, if Sirius stopped, then <em>Peter</em>-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” James confirmed. “Peter refused to stop. Hid that he was doing it from everyone. Apparently the whole thing was his idea in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not okay that he did that.” Lily started. “Or that they started it in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want to let you know.” Lily started once they had finished the book. “Not being the one to <em>carry</em> our children. Isn’t a deal breaker for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean it would be a pretty silly thing to keep me from the person I love.” Lily stated. “Though, I <em>would</em> still like a big family if you’re willing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” James drawled. “I <em>did</em> say I wanted <em>at least</em> one or two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beat of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So. Does this mean you menstruate every month?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>June 3<sup>rd</sup>, 1978</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily was visiting for the weekend for Petunias wedding, then she would have to head back for the last week of finals. Rosalie knew Petunia had decided on a date that it’d be difficult for Lily to come on purpose, Petunia hadn’t been very happy to see Lily the night before, though she sure had been happy to keep flaunting that she ‘finally had something Lily didn’t’ Petunia didn’t come out and say it specifically, but it wasn’t hard for anyone to piece together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie snuck a look down at her youngest daughter’s hand as they were cooking breakfast. Still no ring. Damn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were at the local Cokeworth park, having just come from Petunia and Vernon’s wedding, they were still dressed in formal wear, Lily a tea length dark green dress with lace sleeves, and James a dark green button up and black slacks. She usually would have changed out of her dress before coming, but James had insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The park was a bittersweet place for Lily, especially under this very Elm tree they were standing. She met Severus here, her relationship with Petunia first started to change here, last Christmas she and James had kissed for the first time here, they had said ‘I love you’s’ for the first time here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” James said, from beside Lily. “I have to admit, I was hoping there would be less people here for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what?” Lily asked, looking around at the many families at the park, enjoying the warm summer evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For this.” Lily looked back at James, just in time to see him pull a small box out of his pants pocket and get down on one knee. She couldn’t help it, she gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily Jane Evans, would you do me the <em>honor</em> of becoming my wife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, you idiot, Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>June 4<sup>th</sup>, 1978</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess what!” Lily announced as she entered the dorm room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Alice asked, looking up from her text book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily just held up her hand, pointing at her ring and squealing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way!” Marlene yelled, coming over to get a better look at the ring. It had a simple golden band, with two rubies on either side of a diamond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He finally asked?” Mary asked, jumping up from where she was sitting on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, when’s the big day?” Dorcus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily beamed “October Twenty-first! I- I would like you guys to be my brides maids. Except you, Marlene, you I would want as my Maid of honor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Girl!” Marlene exclaimed, “I would be <em>honored</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>September 17<sup>th</sup>, 1978</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, will I be getting grandbabies from you soon after the wedding?” Rosalie asked Lily teasingly, as they left the fitting for her dress, getting in the car and driving off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily laughed, a edge of nervousness to it. “Oh. I don’t know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Rosalie asked, immediately picking up on her nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you su-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Mum, I’m Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You both want children, right?” Rosalie knew her daughter always wanted a large family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we both want a large family as well.” Lily paused, “I’m just trying to figure out how to tel-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie interrupted, “You’re already pregnant, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Lily yelped, looking at her mother in shock, “<em>No</em>! In fact I won’t be getting pregnant. I won’t be capable of it with James.” And she still felt the same as she did when she and James first spoke about it. She was fine with it. It’s just not an easy thing to bring up with your muggle family. She inhaled to explain, when her mother spoke again,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, if he’s infertil-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>He is not infertile</em>!” Lily snapped, taking a deep breath, “James is a male bearer. He will be the one to carry our children.” Lily told her, before going on to explain more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then.” Rosalie said, “I must admit, that is not what I was expecting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily huffed a small laugh. “Right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to tell your father.” Rosalie muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now?” Lily asked, nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As soon as we get home. I can explain if you like,” Rosalie said, before pausing. “But we do need to tell him <em>before</em> James… gets pregnant.” She finished slowly. Man was that a weird sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did agree to wait at least a year before that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you never know…” Rosalie muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>October 20<sup>th</sup>, 1978</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That it?” James asked, as they shut and locked the door to their, small, one bedroom flat in downtown London.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Lily responded, popping the ‘p’. “Other than my bed, which will be staying at my parents’.” They had kept Petunias bed there as well, for when she and Vernon visited, though Lily didn’t know how well Vernon would fit in a Queen size bed. Vernon and Petunia had upgraded to Vernon’s king when they got married, why one single person need a king size bed… Lily didn’t know, though she did have a guess. Rosalie and Harrison would be keeping Lily’s there for the same reason, plus they had bought a really nice queen size that Lily had had dreams about since she first laid on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their wedding was the next day, and moving most everything into the flat had started to make it feel even more real. Lily was almost giddy with excitement. They were getting married under the Elm at Cokeworth park, Marlene would be maid of honor, with Mary, Dorcus, and Alice as bridesmaids. And Sirius as best man, with Remus, Peter, and Frank as groomsmen. The girls would be wearing tea length emerald green dresses, the boys would just have black tuxes with emerald green ties. Lily would have her mother’s floor length, snow white dress, paired with Euphemia’s veil, long enough to act as the train her mother’s dress didn’t have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t going to be huge, but also not tiny. Lily’s parents and both sets of grandparents, James parents. Lily and James few friends not in the bridal party, being Andromeda and Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora, Dan and Rachel Granger, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their children, Fabion and Gideon Prewett, Professors Mcgonagall, and Slughorn, Emmeline Vance, Alastor Moody, Violet Brown and her husband Liam, Amelia Bones and Arabella Figg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>October 21<sup>st</sup>, 1978</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I now pronounce you man and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>October 21<sup>st</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found it!” James announced, while gently, but dramatically flinging their bedroom door open, balancing a white box on his arm with two forks, a bottle of champagne, and two champagne glasses balanced on it. “Turns out it was in the very back of the freezer, and we had moved it from it’s original box.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily took the box from him so he could grab the bottle and two glasses. She opened the box as he opened the bottle, pouring the champagne into the glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trade me?” James asked, offering her a glass as he sat on the bed next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gladly.” She said in answer, taking the glass and handing him one of the forks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we actually kept this.” Lily muttered, scooping a bite of the cake onto her fork. The cake still looked exactly as it had on day one. Had magic not been involved, Lily might have been slightly suspicious of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To another year?” James asked as they clinked their forks together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To another year.” Lily agreed. “And many more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. October 21 '79 - November 18 '79 : A Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 21<sup>st</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Albus stared open mouthed at the small, unassuming woman in front of him. Well then.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Hours later, days later, even. He could not, for the life of him, figure out who the prophecy was referring to. The only family he knew of that was expecting and had even come close to defying Voldemort, let alone thrice, were the Weasley’s, but Molly was due mid-March.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 24<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you just precious?” Lily cooed down at the five week old she was holding, as she tried to grab at Lily’s bright red hair.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I want a baby.” Lily said to James that night as they lay in bed.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Hmmm…” James hummed, eyes closed. “Well you did look awfully happy holding Hermione this afternoon.” He was exhausted and didn’t want to think about pregnancy right now. Or the fact that they would have to move, their postage stamp size flat barely being big enough for the two of them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I mean, we <em>have</em> been married a year now.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“So, we have.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“And I was just thinking…”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“That you want a baby?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“…Yeah.” Lily paused, “And- And we’re going to need an heir soon anyway aren’t we?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“So my parents keep saying.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“So? What are you thinking?” Lily questioned, laying on her back, wringing her hands as she looked at her husband.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I think,” James started, leaning over to kiss her, “That it’ll happen when it happens.” He paused, pulling her to his side. “Now what’s really going on?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What <em>really </em>brought this on?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lily sighed, laying her head on James’ chest before starting to speak. “It’s my sister.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Say no more.” James said, grimacing.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lily huffed. “She found out she was pregnant a few days ago. And you know her. She only calls or writes me to brag or complain.” She didn’t even know why her sister seemed so excited, Petunia had never wanted children, even seemed to hate children. Even last time she saw her, just last July for their parents wedding anniversary, Petunia had complained about children, about how they were obnoxious, frustrating, about how she hated them. But now she’s pregnant, and suddenly she loves children, they’re the best thing to happen to her.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“How about this,” James spoke up, startling Lily out of her thoughts. “If it hasn’t happened by the first of the year, we start actively trying?” He had to admit, he wanted children soon too, but he wasn’t going to rush into it just because Petunia was being her usual piece of work self.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 31<sup>st</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Wool’s Orphanage was on fire. Auror’s and Order members had been dispatched due to Death Eater activity in the area. Judging by how the fire was acting, it was of magical origin.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lily stared in horror, who would set an <em>Orphanage</em> on fire? Everyone had a job to be doing, most were trying to extinguish the fire, Lily and Alice were comforting the children who had been brought out of the burning building, (Lily getting a start on treating them, as she was a healer, and was stationed, undercover, in a muggle hospital working as a CNA), mostly younger children as most of the older kids were out for Halloween, a handful of Auror’s and Order members were going in and out of the building to evacuate. Her husband being one of them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Her husband who still hadn’t come out of the building despite said building starting to collapse in on itself.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sirens wailed as emergency services finally showed. EMTs immediately moved to the group huddling near the road. While firefighters started to help extinguish the flames. It was no longer safe for anyone to enter the Orphanage.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“T-Three infants. T-Two w-w-weeks to six m-months. Two girls, One b-boy.” The matron was relaying to an emergency responder, when asked who may still be in the building. Or how many bodies they would be looking for once the fire was out.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“And my husband.” Lily interjected.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The responder spoke into her radio, obviously answering a question she had been asked. “Four. Three infants. Females and Male. One adult. Male.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The radio crackled. “Copy that.” A short pause before the radio crackled again. “They’re out already, need EMT here <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The responder cursed softly as she immediately headed toward the other. “On my way. Will be there ASAP.” She spoke into her radio. Lily followed closely behind, glancing at her watch. Half an hour, they’d only been here half an hour.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>She needed to know two things. 1. She needed to know that James was safe. 2. She needed to know what his answer was. What he had told him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lily felt almost dizzy with relief once she saw him, sitting cross legged on the ground, looking down at his hands folded on his lap. “James!” She exclaimed, rushing toward him. “You’re okay. Thank god, you’re okay.” She exclaimed, as she pulled him into a hug, feeling strong arms wrap around her.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What did you say?” She mumbled into his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Wh-?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lily pulled away from him to make eye contact, her eyes moist and rimmed red, “<em>What did you say</em>?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Wha-? No. No! <em>Of course</em> I said no! Why is that even a question.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I just- he said- I just had to be <em>sure</em>. You know?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah. I- I guess I do. But Lily, you can’t let him get to your head, that’s what he wants.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lily nodded. “I-I love you.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>James leaned forward, catching her lips with his. “I know.” he teased.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The orphanage finally collapsed in on itself.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, everyone was out safely.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Lily had gone into the building </em>once<em>, before anyone had been evacuated. She had grabbed a ten year old girl and toddler boy from an isolated side room, before making a run for the door. Before she heard it.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Ah! Lily… Evans.” And she knew that voice, though the cold, sinister voice had never addressed </em>her<em> before. Never directly. “Or is it Potter now?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She handed the toddler to the ten year old. “Go!” She pointed to the open door. “The door’s right there, go!” She gave the girl a nudge in the direction of the door, watching as the girl stumbled the last few feet to the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Join me. Lily Potter. Together, we could be </em>great<em>.” She whirled around to face the voice. To face Voldemort.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I would never. Join you.” She declared, stepping back towards the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“If you won’t join me, maybe you would join your husband?” He smirked, making Lily feel cold, despite the fire surrounding her. “</em>He<em> joined me. It didn’t even take any convincing. I just asked.” He smirked, saying one last thing before apparating away. “Think about it.”</em></p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 1<sup>st</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They kept James overnight in a muggle hospital, due to James use of a Bubble-Head charm and the Order’s use of a fire resistance Potion, they were able to discharge him at noon the next day. Lily had gone home to get the blue, beat-up 1953 ford F-350 truck her father had given her when she first started driving, before she bought her own car at sixteen. They couldn’t exactly apparate from a muggle hospital.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you want to stop by Mrs. Figg’s on the way home?” James asked, as they climbed into the truck.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Why?” Lily asked in confusion, side eyeing him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“She has some half kneazles that were born a couple months ago. I just thought since we’re not planning on having a baby anytime soon, we could instead adopt a furbaby.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re serious?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Completely.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Looking at the several different half kneazle-half cats, Lily immediately zeroed in on a small orange one with green eyes. Its face was smushed, fur fluffy, and it was trying to steal it’s siblings food.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Who’s this little guy?” Lily questioned, picking the small kitten up making it squirm.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s Crookshanks.” Arabella answered. “His name was Shanks, but then he showed his ways as a crook.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“This one.” Lily said looking to James.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“If that’s the one you want.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 4<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>James stumbled as he transformed back from being Prongs, gripping Peter’s shoulder to keep his balance.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Whoa, Prongs! Are you okay?” Sirius exclaimed, coming over to help steady him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Fine.” James assured, letting go of Peter’s shoulder and pulling out of Sirius’ grip. “I am fine.” And he was, just <em>something</em> about transforming had made him feel awfully lightheaded there briefly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 11<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Potters! I’m Home!” Sirius announced using the key James and Lily had given him to unlock the door and fling it open. He had been working since the fire, just getting off in time to go home and sleep, until today. It was the first time he’d gotten to actually visit with either James or Lily in over a week.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“In the bathroom!” He heard James call from, well, the bathroom, along with the sink running.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He riffled through the kitchen for a glass for water. Turning to the faucet, he froze, seeing a bowl of water on the counter with a bowl of some sort of dry food beside it. He squinted his eyes at it, tilting his head until his left ear nearly touched his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What is this?” He growled; hearing James come up behind him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“That. Would be cat food.” James deadpanned.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Obviously. But why?!” Sirius whirled around, only to shriek and jump away as he was met with his best friend holding the ‘why’.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Sirius! Be quiet!” James exclaimed eyes wide, as Crookshanks starting hissing at the very loud, dog smelling, human. James set the kitten down on the ground. “We can’t afford to get <em>another</em> noise complaint because of you!”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“How could you betray me like this?!” Sirius asked dramatically.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Sirius,” James started, grabbing Sirius’ shoulders. “Sirius. Look at me.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sirius refused to look at James. Stubbornly looking anywhere <em>but</em> James. James shook his shoulders slightly, causing Sirius to look at him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You. Are. Not. A. Dog.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Then what am I?” Sirius wailed, distraught.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“…A human being?” James said slowly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“But, I’m Padfoot…”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, Sirius, I am fully aware. But even to muggles, who don’t know about magic, Padfoot’s too intelligent to be a normal dog!”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sirius paused before asking, “Can I at least hate him as Padfoot?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>James gave a longsuffering sigh, as he let go of Sirius’ shoulders. “Fine.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 18<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“There is a prophecy.” This was how Dumbledore opened the Order meeting. “It speaks of a boy born at the end of July. This boy is to be the one to defeat Voldemort. So, please, if you are expecting, or learn that you are, especially if you’re due near the end of July, let me know.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Alice cleared her throat before speaking. “I’m pregnant. We weren’t planning on telling anyone, as I’m not even five weeks yet. I’m due July twenty-first.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, for sharing with us, Alice.” Dumbledore told her. The Longbottoms would definitely fit the criteria of the prophecy. <em>Thrice defied him,</em> 1. They were a both part of the Order. 2. Voldemort had directly spoken to them when he and his Death Eaters invaded Hogsmeade, trying to recruit, they turned him down. 3. They were both Aurors and had faced him once in the field, and his Death Eaters several times.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe we should… wait to start trying.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“…<em>Maybe</em>...”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Like until April or May. Safely out of the ‘born at the end of July’ range… Hell, make it August. To be <em>extra</em> safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nov 19 '79 - Nov 30 '79 : What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Maybe we should… wait to start trying.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Maybe...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like until April or May. Safely out of the ‘born at the end of July’ range… Hell, make it August. To be extra safe.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>xXx</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stumbled immediately after he transformed back. Black dots danced along his vision and he felt himself grab someone’s, he hoped it was Peter or Sirius, shoulder as his knees went weak.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Woah, Prongs!” He heard Sirius exclaim, and he felt nausea rise. “Are you okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He took a deep breath trying to calm his stomach before speaking. “Fine.” He assured them, letting go of Peter’s shoulder and pulling out of Sirius’ grasp. “I am fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>xXx</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He blinked awake, barely having time to register that Lily had already left for work, before he was untangling himself from the blankets, and nearly tripping over Crookshanks as he rushed to the bathroom, bile rising in the back of his throat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minutes later, he was brushing his teeth, when Sirius’ “Potters! I’m home!” rang through the small flat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In the bathroom!” James had called back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>xXx</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, what do you say? Would you want to go for a ride once I get the motorcycle up and running?” Sirius asked James as soon as he saw him at work.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh. Yeah, sure.” James answered, “Sounds like fun.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I knew I could count on you!” Sirius squealed, pulling James into a tight hug, “Remus and Peter both shot me down!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh- Sirius?” James asked, feeling nausea rise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wh-What cologne are you wearing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Just…The…Usual…?” Sirius answered slowly in confusion. James pushed away from him, gagging. “…James? C’mon. I don’t smell that bad, do I?” Sirius asked, teasing falling flat even to his own ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Be right back.” James muttered, as he rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time to vomit into the toilet. He lowered himself into a squat, elbows on the toilet set as he cradled his head in the palms of his hands. He gagged again, the smell of the public bathroom not doing anything to help his nausea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dude. You okay?” The person in the stall over asked, tapping on the metal wall between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>X</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“I am so sorry about that.” James told Sirius, returning to the office. “I have no idea what </em>that<em> was about.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>xXx</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>He had felt </em>really<em> bad when he got sick </em>again<em> just because Lily had cooked dinner on her day off. He still thought it was probably the smell of the garlic as he entered their flat that did it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>xXx</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe we should… wait to start trying.” Lily had muttered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“…</em>Maybe<em>...” James had agreed, ‘If I’m not already pregnant.’ He thought to himself. No. No, he would not do this to himself. He would get a test tomorrow, and it would prove him wrong and be negative. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Like until April or May. Safely out of the ‘born at the end of July’ range… Hell, make it August. To be </em>extra<em> safe.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 19<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily was at work, 2 A.M.- 12 P.M., when James had gone to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, bought the test for an entire galleon, then gone home and taken the test. Meaning, he had nothing to distract him during the Ten. Whole. Minutes. Male pregnancy tests took to accurately test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the innocent little white stick sat innocently on the bathroom counter as James paced, wringing his hands, in the living room, waiting for the timer to go off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One blue line was negative. Two blue lines was positive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at the door when he heard the jingling of keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Lily beamed as she shut the door to the flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” James parroted back, glancing at the clock, 11:07.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got off early.” Lily explained, taking long red hair out of the bun, as she moved to the bedroom to change out of her light blue scrubs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… See that.” James answered, as the timer finally, finally went off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s with the timer?” Lily asked from the bedroom, as James moved to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly picked up the little white stick, hand over his mouth as he stared at the two small blue lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James?” Lily called from the bedroom. He startled, wiping his eyes when he noticed they were starting to tear up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” He moved to stand in the bedroom doorway, watching as she pulled an oversize white T-shirt on along with gray sweatpants. “I- I took a pregnancy test.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily froze as she was pulling her T-shirt down, holding it at mid waist for a few seconds, before letting go and allowing it to fall to her upper mid thigh. “Seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In answer, he held it up, facing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Seriously</em>?” She repeated, eyes lighting up when she saw the lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>November 21<sup>st</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in Carissa Greengrass’, the Potter family healer, office. Waiting for both the urine and blood tests to come back so they can get a referral to Ethan Pomfrey, one of the few healers to specialize in male bearers. There was a soft, but firm, knock on the door before Carissa came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” The healer started, as she shut the door behind quietly behind her. “Both tests came back <em>undeniably</em> positive. Congratulations!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily thanked her softly, laying a hand on James bicep as he sucked in a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, unfortunately, the soonest Healer Pomfrey can fit you in isn’t until December third. However, he does want me to go head and get you started on a couple prenatal potions, James. One will help provide nutrients and hormones, the other will help your magic support your pregnancy.” She paused, flipping through her notes on her clips board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On the subject of your magic, avoid magical travel, no apparition, no portkey, no brooms, floo generally is okay through the first trimester, but I would advise against it.” The couple nodded in understanding. “Try to keep spell use to a minimum as well. I’m not saying don’t use magic, I’m saying don’t use any powerful magic. Simple household charms and Healing spells should be fine, no transfiguration, advanced charms, or if you can, try to stay away from offensive and defensive magic. Generally, Protego, Stupefy, and Expelliarmus are the least dangerous of that category. Though I should hope you won’t find yourself in a situation where they are needed.” Carissa finished, sternly, giving James a <em>look</em> over the rims of her glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, any questions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James shook his head, “I mean, I don’t have any.” He said, looking questioningly at Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have <em>a</em> question.” Lily started, folding her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath. “H-How does this <em>work</em>? I-I mean, obviously baby was made by sperm meeting egg. But, <em>how</em>-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did the baby get into your husbands-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what a lot of people don’t know is, that a bearer potion alters a bearers magic.” Carissa started, she had answered this type of question many times. While some couples didn’t even wonder about this sort of thing, just chalking it up to ‘magic’, most wanted to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carissa couldn’t help but feel slightly sympathetic for James, having been told what had happened in ’76. “Just slightly.” She took a deep breath, “Long story short,” she started again, looking back to Lily. “When his sperm meets your egg, sperm, in a way, acts as a portkey to his uterus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>November 22<sup>nd</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll take the Oldsmobile to work, and you can take the truck?” Lily asked, as they were getting ready to leave that morning. Lily had, for once, the same hours as James. She knew she was going to have to come up with a story to get more regular hours once the baby was born, maybe she could say they had a surrogate, or that they had adopted…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds fine to me.” James answered, suddenly very glad he had taken the time to learn to drive when he was seventeen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vomiting into a trash can, James found, was not a fun experience. Especially if it was the public one right outside your place of work, and your coworkers had to walk by it to get to work. And most of them thought you were hungover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>November 25<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily, as per usual recently, woke alone to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. She glanced at the clock as she rolled out of bed. 3:39 A.M. She was just glad she had the day off, and James didn’t usually work Sundays. She padded past the bathroom, to the kitchen, quickly washing a glass and filling it with water. He couldn’t take anything pregnancy safe and over the counter for the nausea due to his allergies. Taking the glass of water and grabbing some crackers on the way, she made her way to the bathroom. They had found over the last couple days that water and crackers did actually help, if only slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She entered the bathroom to see James sitting cross legged on the floor elbow on his knee and head propped on the palm of his hand, eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Lily said softly, kneeling down beside him, unintentionally making him jump, his eyes flying open. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, It’s fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” She said, offering him the glass. “Then if you think you’re done, we should head back to bed, you look exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>November 30<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily could feel the looks she and James were getting. Her sympathetic, James disgusted. They couldn’t use magic in a muggle area, but Lily, despite how much James may protest, wasn’t going to let her pregnant husband help carry a six foot tree to their second floor flat. So, she and Sirius were carrying it instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” An elderly voice said, and James turned to see their next door neighbor, Mrs. Thompson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Yes?” James said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t that your wife? Helping that other man with that tree?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James glanced to Lily and Sirius who had now reached the stairs. He sighed, “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Shouldn’t <em>you</em> be helping him.” It was more a statement than a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed again, “Yeah, probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why aren’t you?” Mrs. Thompson asked. This was just how Mrs. Thompson was, she was elderly, not afraid to speak her mind, but also childlike in many ways. It was a wonder she was still allowed to live on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause before he answered her. “…Because I’m sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you <em>look</em> perfectly fine. Back in <em>my</em> day-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. God.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? You wanna tell me why James couldn’t help with that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily and James shared a look, “Because I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” Sirius shrieked, wide eyed, making Lily rub her ears with a muttered ‘geez’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sirius</em>! What have I told you about the noise? Keep it down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re pregnant? No kidding?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No kidding</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No kidding what?” Peter asked, as he and Remus entered the small flat, to see a squealing Sirius hugging James tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sirius, can’t breathe.” James muttered, before squeaking out, “Can’t be good for the baby!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James is pregnant.” Lily told Peter and Remus, as Sirius gasped and let go of James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Prongs! Sorry baby Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When’s he due?” Peter asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prongslet!” Sirius gasped again, “Could we call baby Potter Prongslet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know when I’m due yet, Peter.” James answered, “We’ll find out on Monday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James just really hoped this child would not be entering the world in July.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dec 3 '79 - Dec 25 '79 : Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p><p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 3<sup>rd</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it looks like you’re measuring in at six weeks.” Ethan Pomfrey said, looking at the ultrasound machine screen, pressing the probe into James’ abdomen. “Which would make your due date… July twenty-seventh.” He continued, as he set the probe on the stand the machine was on, and handed James a towel to wipe the gel off his abdomen with.</p><p> </p><p>“July twenty-seventh?” Lily asked in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ethan confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 7<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will we be seeing you over Christmas?” Rosalie asked over the phone</p><p> </p><p>“I actually wanted to talk to you about what the plans were for that,” Lily answered, phone pinned between her head and right shoulder, the cord stretched, as she cut potatoes at the kitchen counter. She had originally called for her mother’s stew recipe, and they had ended up talking for over half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Petunia and Vernon will be here the twenty-first through the twenty-fifth, you and James would be more than welcome to as well, if you would like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to, but I’ll have to talk to James about it first.” Lily said, as she scooped the potato she was chopping up, and dumped it into the pot she was using. “I do know we already have plans with Euphemia and Fleamont on Christmas day.” They were planning to wait until Christmas to tell their parents about Prongslet (the name Sirius had come up with had stuck). They weren’t going to tell the Order for at least a few more weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable. If you can make it, we’ll just do Christmas on Christmas Eve. We could make it work.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will at least be able to make Christmas Eve,” Lily told her, they had already spoken about that part. “What about Petunia?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“…I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Petunia had thrown a fit when Christmas of 1977 had been on Christmas Eve, so Lily and James could spend Christmas Day with Euphemia and Fleamont. Something about Vernon’s family <em>always</em> having Christmas on Christmas Eve, and neither of them wanting to miss.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh from Rosalie. “They can either get over it, and celebrate, either without them, or on Christmas morning, or… we could… all celebrate… together…”</p><p> </p><p>Lily wasn’t sure she liked the idea of that, and from the sound of Rosalie’s voice, she didn’t either. “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Let me know if you decide to come early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do! Let <em>me</em> know if the Dursley’s will be joining us for Christmas…” She needed to know so She and James could get them something, they had already gotten Petunia and Vernon a pretty white and light blue king size quilt (White and light blue having been Petunia and Vernon’s wedding colors), and Rosalie and Harrison a painting of a church Rosalie had been eyeing, and a copy of ‘A Christmas Carol’ by Charles Dickens, it wasn’t first edition (like Lily had wanted, but Rosalie and Harrison would have had a conniption), but it definitely wasn’t a new print.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Mum wants us to come from the twenty-first to the twenty-fifth for Christmas.” Lily had said that night, after they had both crawled into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not giving up Christmas Day with my parents.” Lily could understand why easily enough, Euphemia and Fleamont were getting up there in age, with Euphemia being ninety-five and Fleamont Ninety-Nine. She didn’t want to miss it either.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I wasn’t asking you to.” Lily assured. “We could leave early on the twenty-fifth, or even later on the twenty-fourth. Either way, whether we stay with my parents or not, we may end up spending Christmas Eve with the Dursley’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. What is it you’re <em>not</em> telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily sighed, “My sister’s also staying with my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, there it is.” James actually rather liked Rosalie and Harrison, Petunia and Vernon, on the other hand… he sighed, “We both have the time off, if you want to go, we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 10<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>James told the new Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, about his pregnancy, and was taken off field duty and put strictly on paperwork duty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>December 13<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The smell hit James as soon as he entered the break room. His stomach flipped, “Wh- Who has the fish?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, everyone in the room pointed to one of the senior Aurors. He gagged, bolting for the nearest bathroom, which happened to be the breakroom bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 20<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Rosalie asked over the phone, she was antsy to see her youngest daughter again for the first time since her and Harrison’s anniversary in July. It wasn’t that they lived very far away, it wasn’t horribly far, two and a half to three hours, it was more that they lived in different worlds now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Probably around noon.” Was Lily’s answer. Rosalie would get to see her youngest around three, then. Petunia and Vernon would be there around noon, Petunia didn’t work and Vernon never worked over weekends or holidays, he would call in sick so they could leave early Friday. Which Rosalie didn’t know how to feel about. On one hand, she got to see her eldest earlier, on the other, they couldn’t afford for him to lose his job, especially not with that baby on the way.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Lily hated wrapping gifts. She hated it. This was more James area of expertise, but he was working late that night and would be working again the next morning before they left. So, here she was, sitting on the floor, fighting with a large piece of wrapping paper, trying to wrap the quilt they had bought for Petunia and Vernon. They had taken the easy route and gotten Margaret and Virgil Dursley a bottle of white wine, and Marge a candle that would make her entire house smell like a damn bakery.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 21<sup>st</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>3:43 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie anxiously glanced out the window, Lily and James should have been there more than thirty minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Petunia caressed her small baby bump as she watched her mother flit around the house anxiously, glancing out the window every five minutes. Her freak of a sister and her equally freaky husband were late, causing her mother to worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tu?” She looked up, hearing her father’s nickname for her. Harrison was smiling down at her, “Do you want to go down to the library with me? Check out ‘A Christmas Carol’, like we used to do?” Petunia and her father had always read ‘A Christmas Carol’ at Christmas time, until Lily came along and was old enough to listen to a story being read to her. Then it became a Lily and Petunia, and their father thing. She heard Vernon huff from beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think I’m a little old for that now?” Petunia snapped, watching as her father’s face fell.</p><p> </p><p>“I… suppose you are.” Harrison murmured, “I had just hoped you might allow me to introduce it to my grandchild.” He continued, “Even if it is a bit early.” He added, with a glance down at her protruding stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I- The baby can’t even hear yet.” Petunia said softly, in lieu of what nostalgia had wanted her to say. The sound of car door’s shutting outside, and her mother’s ‘Lily! James!’ drew her attention back out the window, sure enough, her father’s old beat up truck was sat behind her and Vernon’s 1979 Ford Cortina.</p><p> </p><p>A grinning, teary eyed Lily ran up to their mother and threw her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 22<sup>nd</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lily felt almost like a little girl again, as she bounded down the stairs, to the sound of Christmas music coming from the kitchen radio.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Lily announced, entering the kitchen to see her mother and sister making breakfast. “Need any help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lily! Good morning!” Rosalie greeted, “You can help by setting the table,” Rosalie continued, as she shoved a precariously balanced stack of plates, cups, and forks at Lily. “The boys are outside putting lights up.” And later, everyone would work together to put up the large artificial tree that the Evans family have had Lily’s entire life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 23<sup>rd</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was early evening when the doorbell rang. Rosalie and Harrison shared a look, Rosalie shook her head, and Harrison sighed, standing and moving to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped the doorknob, plastering on a smile as he swung the door open. “Virgil, Margaret, Marge! Come in! Come in!” The Dursleys hadn’t wanted to leave early enough to get there by nine the next day, so they were staying the night, Virgil and Margaret in the guest room, and Marge, as the only single person in the house, on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Harold.” Margaret nodded, walking past him, into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Harrison corrected her with a curt, “<em>Harrison</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes.” Margaret agreed, with a wave of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Whose rust bucket truck is that?” Virgil asked from behind his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“The truck?” Harrison asked, “That would be Lily and James’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember young Lilian and Jameson from my Vernon’s wedding.” Margaret muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily and James. Their names aren’t short for anything.” Harrison tried to correct.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” Was the doubtful answer he received. “Petunia dear!” Margaret went on to exclaimed, sitting on the couch beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie and Harrison shared a look. This was going to be a long twenty-four hours.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie slipped silently out of the house, having told Harrison that she was walking down to the park to check on Lily and James. Did it make her seem like an overprotective, overbearing mother? Probably. Did she care? No. Did she feel bad for abandoning Harrison with the Dursleys? Most definitely.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t get a very long break from her son-in-law’s family, as her youngest daughter and her husband were already walking, hand in hand, back from the park. It was quickly becoming tradition for them to walk down to the Cokeworth park when they were visiting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 24<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily stretched, blinking awake to the sound of Marge and Vernon Dursley’s loud voices carrying from downstairs. Lily glanced at the clock, 6:58 A.M. she groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. Hopefully they would shut up, and she would be able to sleep another hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother. They’ve been at it since six.” Lily shifted, peeking out from under the covers, wide emerald eyes meeting squinting hazel. Huh, for the first time in several weeks, it would seem she didn’t wake up alone.</p><p> </p><p>“No morning si-“ she yawned, “-ckness today?”</p><p> </p><p>James huffed, “I wish. Your brother-in-law’s an ass, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily snorted, “Tell me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>The painting they had given Rosalie and Harrison quickly found it’s way to a spot on top of the small fireplace, Petunia and Vernon didn’t seem to know how to feel about the quilt, Marge hated the candle, and Virgil and Margaret decided to open the bottle of wine for the family. To which Petunia just sipped at Vernon’s glass, rolling her eyes when Rosalie panicked about it, and Lily and James outright refused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What, are you afraid you’ll fall of the wagon?” Marge had sneered. “If you have so much as a sip?” apparently their refusal had greatly offended her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lily sighed, “We’re driving to Lavenham this afternoon.” She had said in explanation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We have something else for you and mum after Vernon’s family leaves.” Lily told her father quietly.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“A Christmas Carol?” Rosalie asked, peering over her husbands shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Lily chirped, “I figured you might want to continue the tradition with your grandchildren next year.” Ever since Rosalie was pregnant with Petunia, it had been an Evans family tradition to read ‘A Christmas Carol’ every year around Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love that,” Harrison answered, shooting a quick, hopeful, glance at Petunia.</p><p> </p><p>“…grandchildren? Next year?” Rosalie asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harrison squinted his eyes in confusion, as far as he knew, Petunia and Vernon were having one, and even if they weren’t <em>Petunia and Vernon</em> would be the one to tell them, <em>not Lily and James</em>. So that meant… Harrison’s eyes widened as he stared at his youngest daughter and son-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No way!” Rosalie squealed, “Are you pregnant?” Yes, Harrison thought nodding slightly to himself, one baby Dursley plus one baby Potter does add up to <em>grandchildren</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” James confirmed, chuckling as his arms were suddenly full of bubbly, blonde haired, green eyed mother-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon shifted slightly, uncomfortable at the reminder about his sister-in-law and her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Petunia sat fuming silently. Of course. Of course, Lily couldn’t let her have this one thing! Petunia started dating Vernon in June of 1977, Lily turned around and brought James “Tall, Dark, Handsome, <em>and</em> rich” Potter home that same Christmas. Petunia and Vernon marry June the next year, Lily and James marry October of that very same year! Petunia and Vernon announce their pregnancy in October, Lily and James announce <em>theirs</em> at <em>Christmas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Petunia.” Harrison said softly, as Rosalie turned to Lily, gushing about how ‘her baby’s going to be a mother’, “Lily was happy for you when you announced your pregnancy, at least do her the courtesy of trying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 25<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily grabbed James’ hand as they stepped out of the elevator on the second floor of the small Godric’s Hollow nursing/Retirement home. The first floor was a nursing home, the second was for more capable residents, more like a retirement home than nursing home. They had stayed at a bed and breakfast in Godric’s Hollow the night before. Godric’s Hollow was a mere ten miles out of Lavenham, so Lily hadn’t been <em>lying</em> exactly when she had said they were driving to Lavenham.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Euphemia stared at the small door plaque as she lifted it out of its box. She had seen near identical ones on her friends doors. Except this one had <em>their</em> name on it. Potter. <em>Grandma and Grandpa Potter</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned.” She heard Fleamont mutter quietly from beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m going to be a Grandma?” Euphemia asked, quietly. She and Fleamont were getting up there in age, and James and Lily were still rather young. If she was honest with herself, she hadn’t thought she would live to see the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Mum. You’re gonna be a Grandma.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dec 27 '79 - Jan 13 '80 : House Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 27<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t working!” James exclaimed as he fell backwards across the foot of the bed, giving up on trying to button the black slacks that were <em>part of his work uniform</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call Rufus and ask if he’ll let you wear sweatpants today?” Lily said from the other side of the room, where she was changing out of her scrubs, into PJs. She had had the nightshift the night before, and would for the rest of the week, then she would have Sunday off, and work the day shift for the next week until Sunday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he’s pretty strict about dress code. Alice actually got into trouble with him the other day for wearing black pants that <em>weren’t</em> slacks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Lily asked, moving over to lie on the bed. Alice was noticeably starting to show, there was no way she would be able to comfortably wear normal slacks. She wouldn’t have thought that to be a huge problem, considering James and Alice were both on paperwork duty, something that could’ve been done at least partly from home, meaning they wouldn’t even really be in public eye. Then they also had Ministry provided Auror robes over their clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” Lily said, reaching behind her to grab a hair tie off her nightstand. It would be a temporary solution at best, but it should get him through until they could go to Diagon Alley on Sunday. “Thread it through your buttonhole. Loop it around your button.” She explained at his confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>December 30<sup>th</sup>, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily made a beeline to the pregnancy section at Madam Malkins, dragging James behind her. “Here! Black slacks and white button up.” She exclaimed, holding up the two articles of clothing, barely giving James time to respond, before throwing them over her arm. “And these jeans.” She continued, as she grabbed a pair of blue jeans, also throwing them over her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily. We came here for a uniform, nothing else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But these clothes grow with you. So they’ll fit you the entire pregnancy.” Lily argued, moving over to the checkout, grabbing several shirts on the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily…” James sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James.” Lily sighed back, slightly mockingly, glancing at him as she set the clothes on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m… not going to be able to talk you out of buying them, am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 1<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe that we’ll have a child by the end of the year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you better believe it, Lil, because it’s going to happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll need to find a bigger place.” Lily told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or, we could move into my parents old place in Godric’s Hollow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we should <em>at least</em> <em>look </em>first.” Lily insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 2<sup>nd</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like it.” Lily muttered, looking up at the shack like house in front of them. It was a four bedroom, three bathroom, country house ten miles out of London. Dirty white siding was peeling off the sides, the porch was wooden with several holes in the steps, the large picture window had a crack running down the center of it, the door was obviously old but relatively nice in comparison, with an oval window in the upper half. The lawn was recently cut and weeded, with a stone path leading up to the door. It looked almost as if the house had been abandoned but someone had kept up the lawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the <em>door’s</em> nice?” James said, as they looked up at the house from their truck, they had both just gotten off work for the evening and the setting sun did nothing to help the abandoned look of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 6<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This doesn’t look half bad.” Lily said, as she pulled into the driveway, next to the For Sale sign. The house itself was a rather quaint, two story, yellow brick town house. It had a simple, but elegant wooden door, the windows had obviously just been replaced. The porch and stairs leading up to the porch were cement. There was a step leading into the small, white picket fenced front lawn, the lawn was over grown with a stone path leading from the step to a gate on the other side of the yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Lily?” James muttered from the passenger’s seat, looking up at a window on the second story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Lily questioned as she cut the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure</em> this is still for sale?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, the ad was in the paper this morning. And the for sale sign’s still up. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In response, James pointed to the window he had been looking at. Lily looked up at it just in time to see a shadowy figure rush away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell no.” Lily muttered, turning the car back on and throwing it into reverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 10<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…There’s a three bedroom, one bathroom trailer?” Lily said from her spot on the couch beside her husband, her legs thrown over the back of the couch, and her dark red hair brushing the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A<em> trailer</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Lily confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here in London?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” Lily once again confirmed, popping the ‘p’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But still, a trailer?” James asked, “That wouldn’t be any better than any of the houses we’ve looked at, would it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean… It looks nicer…” Lily answered, around a yawn. “We could always look at it on Sunday, it’s only a thirty minute drive from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 13<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” James said immediately upon seeing the rundown trailer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should look at the inside when the landlord gets here. It looked pretty nice in the pictures!” Lily exclaimed, obviously trying to stay upbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh look!” Lily exclaimed, pointedly, opening her door. “There he is now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are not raising our child here.” James said, as Lily started the truck once again. The entire trailer park was run down. Not just run down, but run down in the way that attracted the wrong sort of people. The trailer itself had its fair share of problems. Heating, plumbing, the <em>roof</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James, this is what’s within what I’d be comfortable spending.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t need to worry about that. We both have well paying jobs <em>on top of</em> the Potter fortune.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t need a <em>mansion</em>.” Lily snapped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not <em>saying that</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re thinking it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m saying <em>and thinking</em>, that we could easily do better than this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve lived in a trailer park before. They’re not that bad.” Lily huffed, as they drove away from the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not saying they all are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I happen to have some pretty great memories from that place.” Lily sighed, eyes glazing slightly in memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James crossed his arms over his chest, turning to look out his window. “We have the means to give our child a nice, <em>safe</em> hom-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were perfectly safe.” Lily snapped again, side eyeing James, as she signaled to make a left hand turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily. We drove by a <em>drug deal</em>.” James hissed, “In <em>broad daylight</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Lily asked doubtfully. “When? Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Literally as soon as we entered the trailer park. They were right by the gate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Lily whispered in realization, “So <em>that’s</em> what they were doing…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you <em>kidding me</em> right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you not notice what was happening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, before she said, slightly smug, “Because the trailer park <em>I</em> lived in, didn’t have that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James blinked several times in quick succession, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. Why was he <em>crying</em> over something like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you crying?” Lily asked slightly panicked, she had seen her husband cry a total of four times: In seventh year, when Euphemia and Fleamont were hospitalized for dragon pox, before being placed in the nursing home. At their wedding. When they found out he was pregnant. And after they learned the due date. “Please, don’t cry… It’ll be okay. <em>We’ll</em> be okay. We’ll keep this little one safe wherever we live, we can put up some wards, get a secret keeper-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily, ju- just stop. Okay? Just don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily looked at the clock as she heard the bedroom door shut behind James. 9:03 P.M. Sighing, she stood from the couch and moved to the phone, dialing her parents’ number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang several times before, “Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily-Flower!” Rosalie exclaimed, Lily could practically hear the smile in her voice. “How have you been lately?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I may have messed up?” She said, going on to explain what had happened between her and James that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Rosalie started, Lily having fallen silent. “It sounds like you were just stating your opinion. There is nothing <em>wrong</em> with that. Though, Lily, while its nice to hear you have <em>good</em> early childhood memories, I would have given anything to be able to give you and Petunia a nice home from the beginning. But that had been the best your father and I could afford at the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I’m not necessarily saying you need to buy a manor in Oxford or anything, it doesn’t sound like <em>either of you</em> want that. But is there a way you could meet in the middle?” there was a silence before Rosalie prompted, “Lily?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily sighed, “There is a flat in our complex that we both had liked when we first moved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The family that swooped in and got it before we could, is now moving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it won’t be available again until April.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is April a bad time?” Rosalie asked, curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean other than the fact that James will be six months pregnant by that point?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honey, you have several able-bodied friends and family members that I’m sure would love to help you two. There’s your father and I, I’m sure James friends would be willing, then you have Marlene, Mary, and Dorcus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you talked to James about the flat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well? What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember the flat we looked at before this one?” Lily asked, climbing into the bed beside her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, what about it?” James questioned; eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to be available again in April.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James eyes snapped open to look at Lily, “Wait. Really?” They had both loved the flat, it was a rather spacious two bedroom, one bathroom, with a small old fashioned kitchen, the dining room was part of the living room, there was a hall with a bedroom on either side and the bathroom at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. It won’t be available until late April, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?” James asked, “We have until July.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be six months pregnant, though. I can’t imagine it would be very fun to move into a new place!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to live there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yes, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But nothing, you don’t need to worry about me or this baby. We actually found a place we can agree on, we’ll make it work.” James sighed. “We’ll call the landlord in the morning, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…okay.” She couldn’t help but worry about her husband and their unborn child constantly, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jan 14 '80 - Feb 10 '80 : The Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p>
<p>Tw : Mention of miscarriage/stillbirth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>January 14<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April twentieth, they had spoken to the landlord and paid the deposit. They could move on April twentieth. It wouldn’t be a hard move, it was just down at the end of the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 17<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James turned to see Rufus waving him over. “Yes sir?” he asked moving over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Take this down to Arthur Weasley in The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.” Rufus ordered, handing him a white folder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James nodded once, taking the folder. “Yes sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James couldn’t help himself as he entered the empty elevator. He flipped open the folder and peeked inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And sighed. Of course Arthur Weasley would be getting a warning for charming a car to fly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily had been walking toward the entrance of the hospital to head home, but spun around at the sound of her name. To see the matron nurse, Lucy Paine. Lucy was an older, stout woman with dark blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many times must I tell you to call me Lucy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Lucy?” Lily corrected, smiling slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got your request in. Just let me know when the little one’s born, and I’ll get you a few weeks off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <em>thank you</em>!” Lily breathed. She had told Lucy the truth of how baby Potter would be born. It wasn’t breaking the statue of secrecy as the older woman was a squib and already knew of the magical world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 20<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to have to tell the Order soon.” James stated, as he entered the living room from the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Lily asked, putting bread in the toaster before turning around to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James sighed deeply, lifting the hoodie he was wearing. Revealing a small but obvious (even under the t-shirt he was wearing) bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did <em>that </em>happen?” Lily asked, slightly shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know!” James chuckled slightly, letting the hoodie fall back over his stomach. “I just noticed it this morning, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we will have to tell them then, won’t we? Or-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or you start going to Order meetings alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 21<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got a strong heartbeat here.” Ethan Pomfrey said, grinning slightly, seeing James and Lily’s faces light up at the sound. He did ultrasounds more often than others, as he worked with patients with higher miscarriage and still birth rates. Male bearers primarily, but high-risk mothers as well. He wrapped up the ultrasound and left the room to run their blood tests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you crying?” Lily asked James teasingly, eyes misty herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…No.” James sniffled unconvincingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, everything’s looking good.” Ethan told them, once he had come back into the room. “Do you have any questions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually,” Lily started, “We wanted to talk to you about the Fidelius charm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you asking if it would be safe right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would advise against it.” Ethan told her. “It causes the fetal and parental fatality rate to increase greatly. It would be fine if it’s already in place at the time of conception, but I wouldn’t recommend casting it while already pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 23<sup>rd</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to need a secret keeper after this baby’s born, would you want to be that for us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t trust your safety with anyone else.” Of course he wouldn’t, Sirius was like a brother to them. The only others they would’ve considered after Sirius, would have been Remus or Peter. However magical creatures, werewolves included, couldn’t cast the Fidelius, and Peter was getting more and more flighty as time went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 26<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have a spare room to put you in, but you’re welcome to the living room or I could book a hotel room for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James, hon, it’s fine. Harrison and I can book our own hotel room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, book a hotel room it is, then. I’ll get on that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>James</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Rosalie</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a baby on the way. You don’t need to be paying fo-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily and I are not hurting for money. We want you here for her birthday, we can easily pay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to win this one, am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad we can agree on something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or… We can just stay on your couch. It is a pullout, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Yes. It is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 30<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, baby!” Rosalie exclaimed when Lily let them into the flat, pulling Lily into a bone crushing hug and swaying slightly side to side. “I can’t believe you’re twenty already!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily laughed joyfully, hugging back near as tightly. “Come on in, we even cleaned for you.” She joked, leading her parents into the flat. She glanced back jumping when she saw Mrs. Thompson standing near her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to join us for dinner Mrs. Thompson?” She asked, holding the door open for her. She had always been told that it never hurt to offer at the very least, especially if you had more than needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call me Jane.” Mrs. Thompson told her, as she slowly stepped into the flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, Jane, you can call me Lily.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James.” Lily said coming up beside him in the kitchen. “You remember Mrs. Thompson, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze where he was stirring cake batter (His mother’s chocolate cake recipe). “Yes.” He responded slowly. “What about her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s joining us for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James closed his eyes in resignation, letting the whisk he had been holding rest against the side of the bowl. “I’ll go grab my hoodie, then.” He just hoped it still hid his stomach as well as it had been before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. I love you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Yeah.” He responded, walking over to the bedroom, waving his hand dismissively. “Love you too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>January 31<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should start packing while your father and I are here.” Rosalie said, the next morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re… not moving for three more months.” Lily told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rickety old pickup truck pulled up outside the office supply store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know what all we’re getting?” Lily asked, putting the truck in park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re packing books and nick knacks, right?” Rosalie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boxes. Tape. Paper.” Rosalie counted on her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 3<sup>rd</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sirius <em>finally</em> asked me to be his girlfriend!” Marlene squealed at the first girl’s night since they graduated. It consisted of Marlene, Lily, Alice, Dorcus, and Mary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? When!?” Lily exclaimed; this was the first she was hearing of this. The five of them were sitting around a table at some muggle bar. Alice being designated driver due to not being able to drink due to being four months pregnant. To be fair, though Lily wasn’t drinking either, she just didn’t feel right drinking while she and James were expecting. Even if <em>she</em> wasn’t the pregnant one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just last night!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impressive.” Dorcus drawled, “I was honestly expecting <em>you</em> to have to ask <em>him</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why <em>didn’t</em> you?” Mary asked, “Ask him to be your boyfriend that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I’m a traditionalist.” Marlene asked in a faux haughty tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four others looked at each other. “Pfft.” Before bursting into laughter. Marlene’s lips twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, right!” Lily teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked Lupin on a date.” Dorcus snorted, sipping her whiskey (because she ‘didn’t want any of that fruity crap’), “Think he ‘bout pissed himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily huffed, smiling slightly, “That sounds about right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reginald got me a promise ring.” Mary spoke up showing off the small heart ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe. Congratulations!” Alice squealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reginald? As in Reginald Cattermole?” Marlene asked, shocked, “That guy two years above us in Hufflepuff? <em>That</em> Reginald?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. That Reginald.” Mary answered, slightly frosty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Girl</em>!” Marlene exclaimed, “He may not have been my first choice, but damn… Is he… <em>nice</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marlene winced when Lily jabbed her in the side with her elbow, hissing, “Have some tact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two are adorable together.” Lily said, turning to Mary, who brightened considerably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We finally decided on names.” Alice told them, “Christine Alice for a girl and Neville Frank if we have a boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother was a Christine.” Dorcus muttered wistfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Marlene prompted, nudging Lily after a beat of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?” Lily asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s been up with you? It’s been over a year since we got to sit down and talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that grin for?” Alice asked, nudging Lily from her other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s that grin for, huh?” Mary prodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James is pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait… He’s a male bearer?” Marlene asked a bit too loudly, drawing attention from the muggles surrounding them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously.” Dorcus smirked, “Or. There’s something else big we don’t know about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he’s a bearer.” Lily answered. “I would have thought Sirius would have told you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When is he due?” Alice asked, practically vibrating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“July twenty-seventh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s only a week after I’m due!” Alice screeched, before blushing when it drew even more attention towards them again. “Our children are probably going to be born within a week of each other!” Alice continued in a whisper-shout. “They’ll grow up together!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 7<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They need this.” Sirius said, as he, Remus and Peter, walked down Diagon Alley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who needs what?” Remus asked, as he turned around to look at Sirius, only to start grinning when he saw the small stuffed stag Sirius was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Peter agreed, looking at the stuffed animals the small street side vendor had displayed. “But they need the whole set. <em>They even have a werewolf</em>!” Grabbing a werewolf, rat, and black dog stuffed animals, turning to show the other two marauders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are they even going to put them?” Remus asked, thinking of James and Lily’s tiny flat they currently lived in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hold on to them until they move.” Sirius said, as he paid the vendor. He continued, turning around to leave, “In fact, maybe we’ll wait until Prongslet is born.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus watched, shaking his head as his two friends walked away. “Isn’t that a… <em>weird</em> combination of <em>stuffed animals</em> for you to have?” Remus asked, turning to the young vendor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw them in my dreams.” The young woman answered, staring at him with wide silver eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…<em>okay</em>. Well, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman hummed, nodding once, black hair swishing around her face, intelligent silver eyes never leaving Remus even as he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 10<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you due?” Dumbledore asked, when James and Lily had announced their pregnancy to the Order at the next meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“July twenty-seventh.” Lily answered resigned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumbledore’s face paled. <em>Born at the end of July. Thrice defied him</em>. He didn’t think Lily and James would fit the prophecy quite as well as Alice and Frank. Lily and James may be a muggleborn and ‘blood traitor’ respectively, but the Potter family was still a Gray family, well respected by most of both sides of the Wizengamot. They may be a Healer and Auror, but Lily worked as a muggle in the muggle world, and James was more everyday law enforcement, than Dark Wizard Hunter. Sure, there was the Wool’s Orphanage incident, where Voldemort had tried to recruit them, but the same had happened with Alice and Frank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alice and Frank were both purebloods, the type of followers Voldemort <em>really</em> wanted, but firmly Light. They were both Dark Wizard Hunters. And they had turned Voldemort down when he tried to recruit them. He would bet money, that if Alice and Frank have a boy, it would be him. But still, on the chance he could be wrong, “You should go into hidi-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” James spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James, my bo-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have wards on our flat already.” Lily interrupted, “No one that doesn’t know where to look, will be able to find us.” And they would have Sirius as a secret keeper after the baby was born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going to let Voldemort scare us into total isolation.” At least not yet, if it came down to it, after he gave birth, they would. But that’d be an absolute last resort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumbledore swore those two defied him more than Voldemort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The picture had been Marlene’s idea. The last time they would be together as a complete group. The calm before the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Feb 14 '80 - Mar 1 '80 : Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>February 14<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” James called into the bathroom from the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! Just a minute!” Lily called back, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was wearing a knee length light blue dress, it had near elbow length sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. There was a sapphire blue sash around her waist. At Lily’s insistence James had gone out and gotten a button up pregnancy shirt that matched the color of her sash. At least the shirt had charms on it to help hide his pregnancy from anyone looking too closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the first sounds of mass apparition, Lily had jumped up, lunging for the first thing she could weaponize. A wooden serving spatula. She swung around, her dress swishing around her legs, smacking the nearest Death Eater in the face with the spatula, making their mask go flying off their face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Snape</em>.” She spat, seeing the face of her once best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze, saying “Lily, I-” his eyes widened as she started to rear back to swing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Are you kidding me</em>!” James growled, smacking a booster seat across the back of the unmasked Death Eater’s head. “We’re not even in the magical world!” he continued as said Death Eater went down in a dead faint. <em>A booster seat</em>! It had just been a <em>plastic</em> booster seat! He met his wife’s eyes over her fallen ex-friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smirked, “A booster seat, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small elderly man, who happened to be the owner of the small hole in the wall restaurant they were at, burst out of the kitchen wielding a sizzling cast iron skillet in gloved hands. He was a grandpa with a mouth on him, and he would never hesitate to tell you why exactly you should respect him as a solider from the second world war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know who the <em>bloody hell</em> you are, but you better get the hell out of my damn restaurant!” the owner growled gravelly at the masked intruders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are <em>you</em> a <em>muggle</em> going to do to <em>us</em>?” One jeered, striding over to him, arms spread wide in a ‘come and get me’ gesture, wand held frivolously in their hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old man held the skillet in both hands, as one would a baseball bat, and swung. The Death Eater screamed as the skillet made contact with his face, the mask cracking and blood spewing from his nose to the sound of the Order and Aurors apparating into the building. He stumbled back a step, his hands flying to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dropped his hands from his face, glaring at the old man. “You want to play dirty; I can play dirty.” He raised his wand with a flourish, just to have a sizzling cast iron skillet meet the side of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So can I, boy,” The old man started, as the younger man fell into an unconscious heap, “So can I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet another person apparated into the small restaurant, as several of the old man’s customers were finally able to flee the building. The tall, pale man, with dark hair, red eyes, and a snake like nose looked around the room. “Ah. Lily, James.” Voldemort said as several of his masked followers grabbed their fallen comrades and apparated away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wooden spoon/booster seat wielding duo shared a dubious look, before rolling their eyes and looking at the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you here for?” Lily asked, “This is a muggle restaurant, what could you possibly want here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Join me.” Voldemort ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Voldemort smirked, “Then I am here for thisss and only thisss.” He raised his wand at the first person he saw, the elderly owner. He started chanting “Avada Kedav-” He swayed, red eyes rolling into the back of his pale head, he fell like a marionette with its strings cut. Yew and Phoenix feather wand rolling away from his hand as Lily and James slowly lowered the heavy metal serving tray they had worked together to lift and swing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a beat of silence, breathing heavily, the two Potters let the heavy metal tray fall to the floor, the loud <strong><em>bang!</em></strong> snapping everyone out of their shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remaining Death Eaters rushed to their Master, apparating him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several Aurors doing the same with the limp forms of Fabian and Gideon Prewett.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the Hell just happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 15<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go into hiding.” Dumbledore tried to convince once again. He may still think it more likely for the prophecy to have been about the Longbottoms, but this was obviously a targeted attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have they found our home yet?” Lily asked, knowing the answer. “Trust us, no one will be finding us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 18<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid that Fabian and Gideon Prewett succumbed to their injuries early this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 21<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter!” Rufus screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James jumped, startled, “Yes sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make yourself useful.” Rufus growled, shoving several files at him. “Work on the Vance case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The… Vance case?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Rufus answered gruffly, “Emmeline Vance was found murdered in her own home, hence the <em>Vance</em> case. Work on it, take Black with you to the scene if you need to.” He continued, nodding toward Sirius who had been standing beside James, before turning to storm away. “I want results. By the end of the month, preferably, we don’t have time to dwell on any one case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is completely ridiculous! It takes more than a week to solve a case like this.” Sirius exclaimed as James slowly flipped open the top file, paling at the sight of the first picture. He may not have known Emmeline very well, but he definitely knew of her, they had been in the Order together. To see pictures of her like this.. of <em>anyone</em> like this…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slammed the file shut and burst into body shaking sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, <em>hey</em>!” Sirius murmured, pulling him into a comforting hug, running a hand through James’ hair, they stood that way for several minutes before Sirius spoke again. “I can work on it instead; you don’t have to help. Not if it’s going to affect you like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” James pulled away, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve, “No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine, I’ll get over it.” He laughed in a self-deprecating way. “I don’t know why I reacted like that.” He had never reacted near as strongly before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Sirius drawled, “If I had to guess, I would say it <em>probably</em> has something to do with Prongslet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 22<sup>nd</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>10:00 A.M.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hadn’t Vance been one of the Prewett twins’ fiancé?” James asked as he and Sirius left the Vance house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm… Gideon’s. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It gives us a starting point.” James stated simply, as they climbed back into the ministry provided car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>11:00 P.M.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius sighed as he glanced over to where James was falling asleep at his desk. He didn’t like that Rufus was putting something like this case on James, then demanding it be done by the end of the month. He also knew that Rufus <em>really</em> did not like that James had gotten pregnant. Sirius had been there when James went to talk to Rufus about parental leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ll get two weeks just like any other father.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“I don’t think most fathers are the ones giving birth, though. Mothers who have been working here as long as I have are getting up to six months!” James exclaimed, taking a deep breath, “My healer wants me to have </em>at least<em> three. Male bearers are more likely to have severe compli-”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Rufus interrupted looking James straight in the eye. “That is not my responsibility. You should have thought of that </em>before<em> you took the potion and got pregnant. Especially in a time of </em>war<em>.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, that’s the thing, Sir, I didn’t take the potion recen-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are dismissed.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius had tried to get James to go higher up and speak to the Minister, two weeks would not be enough for <em>anybody</em> to heal from <em>childbirth</em>. James had refused, hoping Rufus would come around on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the keys to the Potter’s truck, “James. Come on! I’ll give you a ride home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>February 27<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Antonin Dolohov.” James stated looking directly at Rufus as he did. “He is one of the suspects in the Prewett twins’ deaths, and more damningly, his DNA and Magical Signature are all over Vance’s house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Rufus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As sure as I can be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better be right about this, Potter.” Rufus told James, gruffly. “Now you can get started on the paperwork you let pile up over the last few days. After that you can work on the Bones case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please state your full name.” The minister stated, after truth serum had been administered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Antonin Dolohov.”                                                                                                                                                                        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is your birth date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“September twelfth, nineteen fifty-seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you responsible for the torture and murder of Emmeline Vance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was anyone else involved in the murder and/or torture of Emmeline Vance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you in anyway responsible for the murder of Fabian Prewett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know who was responsible for the murder of Fabian Prewett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minister sighed, “<em>Who was</em> responsible for the murder of Fabian Prewett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Igor Karkaroff. Rodolphus Lestrange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you in anyway responsible for the murder of <em>Gideon</em> Prewett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was anybody else responsible for the murder of Gideon Prewett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who else was responsible for the murder of Gideon Prewett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, after a mere five minutes questioning, Antonin Dolohov was carted off to Azkaban for the murder and torture of Emmeline Vance, and the murder of Gideon Prewett. The Vance case was officially closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 1<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was born late last night.” Molly told Lily tiredly from where she was nursing her son in the Burrow’s living room rocking chair. “I must say, I never thought I would have a leap day baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s precious.” Lily told her quietly, she had just come by to bring the family a casserole so that they would have at least one night before either Molly or Arthur had to worry about cooking, and had ended up getting stuck talking to Molly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to hold him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I can wait until he’s done eating, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re in luck. He’s done eating.” Molly chuckled, slowly standing with a slight wince and moving to sit next to Lily on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. I actually haven’t ever held a baby this… young before.” Lily told her uncertainly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine.” Molly soothed, “Just remember to support the head.” She continued, passing the small baby over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Lily exclaimed, adjusting her grip. “Hi.” She breathed, emerald green eyes meeting the small baby’s curious big blue eyes. He looked like his mother. She couldn’t help but start wondering. Would Prongslet look more like her or James, would they have her hair or James’, green eyes or hazel eyes. Freckles or no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? You’re doing just fine.” Molly assured. “Besides, I heard you’ll have your own soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily looked up grinning, “Yeah, at the end of July.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, congratulations!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Lily said softly. “Hey… do you think two weeks parental leave is enough after giving birth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What brought that up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how long Rufus is wanting to give James.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Personally,” Molly started, before pausing briefly, “Personally, I would speak to the minister. She’s the only person above Head Auror. Trust me when I say, two weeks is not near long enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily dreamt that night of green eyes and messy black hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mar 3 '80 - Mar 31 '80 : Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p>
<p>Quite a few OC Evans in this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 3<sup>rd</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning Ja- Did you sleep here?” Sirius asked, looking his best friend up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm.” James hummed eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, did you sleep at all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Sarah and Daniel Bones were found dead in their own home. Orphaning their four month daughter Susan. Absolutely no evidence was left behind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I take that as a no?” Sirius asked. “I’m going to take that as a no…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No time.” James muttered. “Too much to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Lily know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she knew when I came in.” She had been pissed about the situation, but more at Rufus than anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you last eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you have to think about it that hard, it has been way too long.” Sirius lectured, leading James toward their shared office. “So, here’s what’s going to happen,” He led James to the couch, “I’m going to go find you breakfast, then you can either are going to nap right here on this very couch or I can drive you home again.” He made James sit on the couch. “You have got to stop doing this, you can not keep letting Rufus overw- What? What’s wrong?” He asked at James confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James shook his head. “Nothing. Just, this baby’s moving.” He said, looking down and placing a hand on his stomach, “Not enough to be felt outside… but definitely moving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See?” Sirius asked, placing a hand on top of the hand James had resting on his stomach. “This. This baby is why something has to give. You<em> cannot </em>keep going on like this, and Rufus <em>should not</em> expect you to. Now,” Sirius said, straightening, “I’m going to go find you something for breakfast so you can sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, when Sirius got back to the office, James had already fallen asleep on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 7<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Evans/Greene family always got together for a family reunion once a year. This year it was Rosalie and Harrison’s turn to host the entire family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harrison’s parents, Harold and Irene who Harrison and Lily had gotten their red hair from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His younger brothers and their families, Alex and Sabrina and their daughter Christy, and Matthew and Sally and their son Silas. Silas and Christy both being around Petunia and Lily’s age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie’s parents, Phillip, who Rosalie took after in looks, and Charlotte, who she took after in personality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her older brother Jackson and his wife Olivia. Their son Michael and five year old Audrey, Michael’s daughter who had inherited Olivia’s dark brown hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously Petunia and Lily plus their husbands Vernon and James as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some were staying with Rosalie and Harrison; some were getting hotel rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily and James, and Petunia and Vernon would be in the girls’ old bedrooms, Harold and Irene would have the guest bedroom. Olivia, Jackson, Michael, and Audrey would have an RV in the driveway. Everyone else would be getting hotel rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are my granddaughters?” Charlotte asked Rosalie that evening, as she helped her in the kitchen. Everyone was there but Petunia, Vernon, Lily and James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Petunia and Vernon should be here any minute now.” Rosalie answered, as she bustled around the kitchen. “Lily and James had work today, so they won’t be here until late this evening.” She knew Petunia had told the rest of the family about her pregnancy, but she wasn’t sure if Lily and James had been able to yet. While the did know Lily was a witch and James a wizard, Amy (Michael’s late wife) had been one as well, and Audrey was showing definite signs of magic, and the Statue of Secrecy wouldn’t be a problem. It would still be a bit difficult for them to explain over the phone. Plus, the fact that Lily seemed to like telling people in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>10:00 P.M.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily!” Christy screeched at the sound of the clucky truck pulling up in front of the house, yanking the door open and running outside, despite the fact it was lightly snowing, and she was barefoot. They had been really close as children, Christy being just a year younger than Lily. But then Lily had gone off to Hogwarts, and Christy had gotten into a college in America just before Lily got married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Christy!” Michael hissed, as Audrey jerked up from where she had been sleeping against his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily jumped out of the truck as soon as James had put it in park, slamming the passenger door shut and exclaiming “Christy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 8<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weren’t you showing more last time I saw you?” Rosalie asked, staring at James with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. But that’s the magic of Madam Malkin’s clothes.” James answered, picking at the pocket of his hoodie. “Some of them have charms on them to help hide a pregnancy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that… safe?” Rosalie asked concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.” James assured. “At least for a few hours at a time.” It was mostly just a very carefully done Notice Me Not charm. “I think Lily was wanting to tell the rest of the family this afternoon, so it shouldn’t be a problem for too much longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you telling us this <em>now</em>?” Silas asked abruptly, as soon as Lily was done explaining the basics of what a male bearer is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…because James is one.” Lily answered hesitantly, suddenly unsure of how the family would react and wishing she had had James do this instead, that she had taken him up on his offer to tell them instead of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re <em>telling me</em>.” Christy started, drawling, “That when you have children… your husband will get pregnant in your stead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Via teleporting sperm</em>.” Silas added, having been the one to ask ‘how’. Lily nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Then.” Christy muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you telling us this now?” Charlotte asked, narrowing her eyes in a way only she and her daughter could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause before Lily answered, “Because James is pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Christy exclaimed loudly, jumping up from her seat. “<em>Girl</em>! What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that Grandma Irene?” Lily asked her wheelchair bound grandmother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When is the baby going to be born?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Late July or early August.” Lily answered her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of this year?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of this year.” Lily confirmed, nodding her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” Silas started to say, looking at James, thinking. “That would put you around four or five months, wouldn’t it? Shouldn’t you be-” he cut off here, making a curving gesture with his hands, starting at his chest going out to where his arms were barely bent, and down to his groin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, <em>what</em>?” James asked with a highly confused look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Showing</em>, Silas?” Michael snapped, glaring at his younger cousin. “You can say it. It’s not going to <em>offend </em>anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Silas muttered, awkwardly, “<em>That</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, actually.” James answered, smirking slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olivia snorted to herself, muttering, “Yeah right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it was nice to know the charms worked like well, <em>a charm</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Audrey asked as she watched Lily and James slip their coats on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Down to the park.” James answered the five year old’s question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey gasped, bouncing in place, “Can I come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ask your dad, Sw-” Lily hadn’t even finished answering, when the girl was running off in a blur to find Michael, “-eetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 9<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re stressing.” Lily stated, as they left Cokeworth that Sunday afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I am.” He had taken some of the paperwork for the Bones case with them, there wasn’t a lot of paperwork, but instead of leading the case himself with the help of a team of investigators, as was part of his job as Head Auror, Rufus had placed those responsibilities on James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> His friends and family had been wanting him to speak to the minister about how Rufus was treating him, especially about parental leave. He was trying to wait until they found a head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then he could hopefully just file a complaint with them, instead of bothering the minister with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m worried about you, James.” Lily stated, not taking her eyes off the road as she drove. “<em>We’re</em> worried, me, Sirius, Remus, <em>Peter</em>, my parents, and I’m sure Euphemia and Fleamont are as well. You are <em>not</em> getting <em>near</em> enough sleep, you are not eating regularly,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily, I’m fine.” James propped his elbow on the car door, resting his chin in his hand as he looked out the window, “I <em>am</em> eating, and I <em>am</em> sleeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rufus shouldn’t be making you do some of the things he’s making you do. Like going to crime scenes for example, what if there were curses or harmful wards or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to do anything to put our baby in danger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t purposefully, but that doesn’t keep me from worrying. Accidents do happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Lily.” James sighed, at this point, over than quitting his job, there wasn’t much he could do about that. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 19<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mate.” Sirius started, getting James’ attention, from his own desk in his and James shared office. “Are- Are you… okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” James hissed, looking up from where he had been pinching the bridge of his nose, to glare at Sirius, “Why do you people <em>keep asking me that</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa! ‘Kay!” Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I was <em>just </em>asking. You look like you’re in pain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” James answered, leaning back in his chair, “Just a headache.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Migraine?” Sirius prompted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Yeah.” James admitted, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a break.” Sirius ordered, “Nap on the couch for an hour or so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” James protested, sitting up, “No, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 27<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James stared at the couple standing on the other side of the door, “Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?” he asked, letting the elderly couple, and the nurse accompanying them into the flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t come see our son on the anniversary of his birth?” Fleamont asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James eyes squinted, rolling up and to the right as he thought. “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday.” Fleamont deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I won’t tell you then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling alright?” Euphemia asked, her hands coming up to gently cup her sons face. “You look peaky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping, “Not you too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Serena, could you come look him over?” Euphemia called to the silently lurking nurse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No mum, <em>I’m fine</em>!” James did <em>not</em> whine. <em>He didn’t</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>March 31<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was on March thirty-first nineteen-eighty, when James learned one way to single handedly, without threatening anyone or anything, cause mass panic in a roomful of fully grown trained Aurors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were at a mandatory meeting introducing the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Sirius sidled up next to where James was standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked rapidly, clearing dark spots from his vision, looking to the front of the room where Rufus was droning on with a long introduction of the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Sirius over to whisper to James. “Are you- Are you… Okay?” He asked in concern as James glanced at him, blinking, before he looked back to the front of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James hummed in response, <em>was</em> he okay? He was exhausted, and nauseous, and <em>very</em> lightheaded. He, once again, hadn’t gone home the night before as they had finally (hopefully) solved the Bones case. He hadn’t been able to sit down for an actual meal since lunch the day before… and maybe there was genuine cause for concern there…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James?” Sirius prompted, frowning in concern when James shook his head in answer, swaying slightly. He cursed rather loudly as James eyes rolled back, jerking forward to catch him as his knees buckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter, Black!” Rufus growled from the front of the room at the interruption, earning an incredulous look from the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, before she took charge from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” She commanded, pointing to Frank Longbottom, “Go put a call into Saint Mungoes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Apr 1 '80 - Apr 20 '80 : Elvendork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p>
<p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p>
<p>Not Snape Friendly<br/>Noncon kissing<br/>Implied abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 1<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia Bones was a woman on a mission as she strode through the halls of the pregnancy ward in Saint Mungoes. All she had done was flash the badge declaring her the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE, and the nurse had allowed her entry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t impressed with how her coworker, Rufus Scrimgeour, was handling his position as Head Auror, nor how he had handled the pregnant aurors. Generally, how a pregnancy in the DMLE would be handled would be to put the pregnant person on paid leave immediately, for the entirety of their pregnancy and up to three months after. Or, in a bearer’s case up to six months after they give birth. There were just too many variables in the job to comfortably allow them to continue working while pregnant. Anything could happen, from simple overwork to curses to torture or murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unless they signed an agreement saying they would not hold the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or the Ministry of Magic responsible, should anything happen to them. Saying that it was their choice to continue working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and in extension, the Ministry of Magic, throughout their pregnancy. Even signing this agreement, they would be allowed to go on leave at anytime during the duration of their pregnancy should they choose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this case, they had a five month pregnant bearer hospitalized after having collapsed at work the day before, due to exhaustion and low blood sugar. He had also been under the effects of a curse ward at the scene of Amelia’s brother and sister-in-law’s murder. The curse was a slow acting one, presenting as common illnesses while slowly taking more and more nutrients from the affected person’s body and attacking the person’s mind making them think mothing of it, until they were already six feet under. The curse ward had been in the Karkaroff family for generations, confirming suspicions that Igor Karkaroff had had a hand in Sarah and Daniel’s deaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Thankfully</em>, Amelia thought, knocking on the door to room three hundred and seven, <em>they had managed to catch this one before any permanent damage had been done.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to give, or at least offer, James leave until at least the first of the year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>April 9<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily sighed, as she got home late that night, slipping her shoes off at the door. Hanging her jacket and purse on a hook, she picked up Crookshanks who, as always, had come running when he heard the door open. Crookshanks growled, tail twitching as he put his paw up to push Lily’s face away when she tried to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” Lily chuckled, “I’ll put you down.” She set the kitten on the couch, and went to the bedroom to change, dodging the boxes James had packed that morning. Madam Bones had put him on parental leave until the end of the year, not wanting a repeat performance. Something Lily was glad for, that had not been a fun phone call to get. She could have sworn her heart stopped at hearing over the phone that her husband (<em>her pregnant husband</em>) was being taken to Saint Mungoes. Luckily, she had a wonderful boss who understood the situation and had let her leave immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she changed, she glanced through the dark to where James was asleep in bed, one of his hands under his head, the other resting on his stomach. She climbed into bed beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” James muttered sleepily in greeting, looking at her through half lidded eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lily said apologetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He assured, eyes slipping closed. “You didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause before he reached over and grabbed her hand, guiding it to lay on the top of his stomach. Lily closed her eyes, putting the slightest bit of pressure where her hand laid, she had been trying to feel their child move for the last several days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about Elvendork?” She could hear the grin in James voice as he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers tapped irritably on his stomach, “We are not naming our child<em> Elvendork</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s unisex, though.” James teased, chuckling when her face, eyes still closed, scrunched in distaste. Apparently their child agreed with Lily’s distaste, as James got a particularly sharp jab to his bladder, making him wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay,” James soothed, rubbing the bottom of his stomach, “we won’t name you Elvendork, no need to kick my bladder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily snickered, moving her hand down just slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad to see <em>someone</em> agrees with me!” Lily teased, opening her eyes a sliver to look up at James who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Though… if we <em>did</em> name you Elvendork, you would have your Uncle Sirius to thank.” James continued, earning another jab, he was pretty sure it was a hand this time, straight up into where Lily’s hand was resting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There we go!” she cooed, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>April 15<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Lily!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the last person Lily wanted to see while she was at the Apothecary picking up prenatal potions and nutritional potions for James. She inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice, heart pounding, she grabbed a potions book and opened it randomly to a page about the calming draught, she held it up to help hide her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily?” she froze, stopped breathing, <em>he was right in front of her</em>! She slowly lowered the book until just her emerald eyes peaked over the top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Yes?” She squeaked, clearing her throat as her emerald eyes, still peaking over the top of the book, met the onyx eyes of her once best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to speak to you.” Snape muttered, stepping closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. That- That’s nice.” Lily stuttered dismissively, taking a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I jus-” He trailed off, staring at her hands. “…you’re married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have thought you would put that together after Valentine’s day.” Lily snapped, lowering the book slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>To Potter</em>?” Snape hissed, taking yet another step closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Lily hissed back, not moving back as he stepped closer and closer, blame her Gryffindor tendencies, but she was not going to be intimidated by him. “What <em>the Hell</em>, Snape?” Lily fell silent, breathing deeply, trying to keep her cool. “Why does it matter to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why him?” he asked, voice breaking slightly as he came to a stop inches in front of her. “Why <em>Potter</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I love him!” Lily exclaimed, voice raising, not knowing why she was bothering trying to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he doesn’t love you.” Snape said softly, Lily glared, eyes flashing as she felt heat rise to her face behind the book. “He’s been hitting you, hasn’t he? Why else haven’t you lowered the book.” He added, thinking back to how Potter treated him at Hogwarts, conveniently forgetting that they both gave as good as they got. Forgetting that he had his group of Death Eater friends just as Potter had ‘<em>the Marauders</em>’. “He can’t love you. Not as much as <strong><em>I love you</em></strong>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How- <em>How d</em>-” Lily stuttered, quietly, emerald eyes swimming with tears of rage, as she snapped the book shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands came up to cup her face, her stammering was cut off by his lips meeting hers. And it was just…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Wrong</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lips were dry and chapped instead of soft like she was used to. The smell of a potion’s lab instead of nature, the taste savory instead of sweet. <em>Unfamiliar</em>. Unfamiliar and wrong because this was not her <em>husband</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled away, looking at her compassionately, “How did I know?” He asked, looking into her eyes. “I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong><em>How dare you!?</em></strong>” Lily erupted, the large potions book slamming into his nose with a <em>crunch!</em> making him stumble back, nose gushing red, the commotion drawing a crowd of on lookers. “How dare you even insinuate-!” She cut off growling wordlessly, “I can not <em>believe</em> you!” she shouted, as tears of rage finally spilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily.” Snape started, reaching out to her with bloodied hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Lily screamed, backing out of his reach, as she swung the book again, making him lean away. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> touch me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay, break it up!” The owner of the Apothecary exclaimed, moving over to them, ready to physically get between them if needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t hurt you!” Snape pleaded. “I’m not going to hurt you like <em>he</em> did!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it!” Lily raged, face beet red. “Stop acting like I’m abused! <em>I am</em> <em>not abused</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily.” He started once again reaching for her. “I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Break it up,” The owner commanded again, stepping between the two, one on each side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you see?” Lily cried, backing away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you see that I’m <em>happy without you</em>?” Lily asked, thinking of her husband and unborn child, her friends, her family. Her tarnished relationship with her sister, ‘Can’t you see that you just make things worse for me?’ she thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>April 20<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that my old nursery?” Lily asked blankly, that afternoon, looking at the disassembled white furniture her parents were carrying into the new flat. The first thing they had done that morning was set up the wards and Fidelius charm. Then with the help of all of their friends, and even a couple neighbors, they had moved within just a couple hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harrison grinned, “Would you like to help me reassemble it for your little one, Lily-flower?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Petunia didn’t want it, then?” Lily asked, leading her parents to the would be nursery. She and Petunia had had the same nursery, she would have thought Petunia would want the furniture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head, eyes misting as she thought of Petunia’s reaction when offered. “No. She didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let’s get this thing put together, shall we?” James asked from behind them, leaning on the doorframe, holding a meowing Crookshanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The chair too?” Lily asked, looking at the white painted wooden rocking chair, the one thing that hadn’t been disassembled when she and Petunia had out grown the set. “How did you-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We rented a trailer.” Rosalie deadpanned to her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That can’t be right.” Lily muttered, looking at the crib pieces. Because of course the <em>one thing</em> that did <em>not</em> survive the twenty plus years would be the instructions for assembling it. Even the mattress and changing pad had both lasted, due to being wrapped in plastic when her parents put the set in storage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have sworn I had kept the instructions!” Harrison muttered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie and James shared an amused look from where they stood watching from the doorway,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we tell them?” James whispered, crossing his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie snorted, “No. They’re the ones that banned us from helping!” Harrison often did this, ever since they were young, banning Rosalie from helping for a chance to show off. James was banned for obvious reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should start with something else.” Lily suggested, looking around the room, and picking up a large piece of painted wood. “This is obviously a part of the changing table.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was actually a part of the crib, as the instructions that had haphazardly been wrapped with the mattress showed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie cleared her throat, ready to take pity on them. “Would you like some help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, no, honey!” Harrison exclaimed, putting two pieces of the dresser together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie shrugged, “Well, okay then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time for the mattress and changing pad! Then we’re done!” Harrison exclaimed, it had taken them several hours, but he and Lily had managed to assemble the nursery set. The crib, changing table, dresser, bookshelf, toybox. The chair had been the only thing to not need assembled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosalie jumped up from the armchair she had been sitting in, moving to stand in the doorway of the nursery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put that on the changing table,” Harrison was saying as he handed the changing pad to Lily, turning to unwrap the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They still haven’t found them?” James asked from beside Rosalie, who shook her head incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harrison tore the plastic off the mattress with a loud <em>rip!</em> the paper instructions slowly fluttering down to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” Lily muttered, picking the instructions up and staring at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Harrison asked, dropping the mattress down into the crib, and turning around to look at Lily, freezing when he saw the paper she was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you f-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harrison!” Rosalie interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-king kidding me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Apr 27 '80 - July 27 '80 : Want for Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p><p>!Trigger Warning! : Implied/Assumed/Mentioned Suicide,</p><p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>!Trigger Warning! : Implied/Assumed/Mentioned Suicide,</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>April 27<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome Peter Pettigrew, I trust you will be a most loyal servant.”</p><p> </p><p>The rat like man clutched his left arm as he bowed to The Dark Lord, a gleam in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 5<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Euphemia bit her lip, leaning forward as her hands moved the knitting needles methodically, following her pattern exactly as she started weaving the soft white yarn into what would be a blanket for her grandchild.</p><p> </p><p>They, she and Fleamont, had both been rather bummed when they couldn’t go help James and Lily move into their new flat. Though they did understand why they couldn’t go, there was a Dragon Pox outbreak downstairs and the nurses were trying to keep everyone healthy by not allowing anyone in or out of their rooms unless absolutely necessary. Fleamont still voiced his very strong opinions about them not being able to leave while still being visited by nurses (who smelled strongly of antiseptic) twice a day as usual. In his eyes, if the nurses could still come, they, Euphemia and Fleamont, should be able to leave or have visitors.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, he agreed with Euphemia when she pointed out that they would not want to risk even the slightest chance of spreading something to James right now. It wasn’t as if they had no contact with their son either, they could still send and receive mail, they just had to use cleansing charms on anything they sent or received. Then they also had access to a phone if they wished to use it.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Fleamont had known how to use a phone at first, Euphemia bit her lip stifling the giggles that threatened to burst out of her, she may be a pureblood but she had been raised in a muggle house. There were certain everyday things in the muggle world that the wizarding world knew nothing of. Like telephones, for example.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 13<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily yawned, flicking off her bedside lamp, glancing at her alarm clock as she did so. 12:45 A.M.</p><p> </p><p>They had near every pillow they owned in the bedroom with them. Lily had her usual two, one under her head while she hugged the other, James had four, one under his head, one supporting his back, one between his legs, and one supporting his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Lily muttered, waking up as she felt James struggle out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“This child keeps kicking my bladder.” James said in answer, shuffling to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Lily stretched, groaning as she rolled over to glance at the clock. 2:07 A.M.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Boy or Girl?” Lily asked suddenly at 3:53 A.M. rolling over to look at James through the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” James asked, startled at the suddenness of the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s a boy or girl?” Lily clarified.</p><p> </p><p>James hummed, thinking. “…boy.” He answered slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Really</em>?” Lily asked, “You think we’re having a boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you’re thinking girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lily answered. Maybe it was what she actually thought, maybe it was the influence of wishful thinking because of the prophecy. “Wanna make a bet?” Lily asked, if she was lucky, she would inherit her mother’s knack for <em>knowing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 21<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“They need this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they <em>really</em>, Sirius?” Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“It has lions on it!” Sirius exclaimed, “It’s a tiny sleeper. With tiny lions on it. Yes, they do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 31<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stared at the list of names Lily and James had stuck to the fridge with magnets. Written on what was obviously a piece of scrap parchment in Lily’s cursive with James left-handed mess he called handwriting mixing in occasionally (Tough to his credit, it had gotten much better since Lily started making him use pens instead of quills):</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy Nicole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Euphemia <strong>Rose</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Abigail Irene</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Emma Lee</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Liliana Mae</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Boy</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>John Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dylan Matthew</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oliver Mark</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry </em>
  </strong>
  <em>James</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Elliot Fleamont</strike>
  </em>
  
  <strong>
    <em>(I love my father Lily, but no)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sirius grinned, grabbing a pen from the counter and adding an extra category in his chicken scratch:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Unisex</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elven dork</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Even separating it into two names to match the first name, middle name system the two seemed to have going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June 7<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <span class="u">Unisex</span>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>Elven dork</strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For the last time, Sirius, we are Not naming our child Elven dork!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June 13<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We need to think about godparents soon too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do.” James agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think godfather’s probably a given though.” Lily continued. Eleven year old Lily would never have thought she would marry James Potter, let alone consider Sirius Black of all people, one of her closest friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if godfather was that straight forward, godmother should be as well.” James said, he knew who Lily had had in mind this entire time, and he couldn’t say he disagreed.</p><p> </p><p>“…Marlene?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marlene.”</p><p> </p><p>They were the obvious choices as they were both like siblings to Lily and James.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June 19<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You mean I get to be-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you dare, Sirius.” Lily snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“- <em>dog</em>father?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June 25<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily sat in a booth at the hogshead, leg bouncing as she glanced down at her watch again. 1:15. Marlene was supposed to meet her there at 1:00.</p><p> </p><p>She waited until 1:30 before sighing and standing to leave, throwing payment and a tip on the table for the butterbeer she had ordered while waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Lily walked briskly out of the pub, apparating as soon as she crossed the wards, to the small cottage Marlene shared with her parents and siblings. It was surrounded with by trees with a dirt trail through the trees up to the house, with a small lake in the backyard and the family dog barking and growling from where it was leashed to a metal pole in front of the house.<br/><br/></p><p>Walking pass the dog she went up to the door and knocked, only for the door to swing wide open at the slightest touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Marlene?” Lily called pushing the door further open and peeking inside. She slowly stepped into the house, feeling like an intruder as she always did when entering their house uninvited, despite Mrs. McKinnon insisting that Lily was like a daughter to her and always welcome. Insisting that Lily was like the sister Marlene had never had, as the eldest of five and only girl.</p><p> </p><p>Lily crept through the living room, careful not to wake Mrs. McKinnon, as the middle age woman was sleeping slumped back in an armchair, a book held loosely in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Marlene?” She called out again, stairs creaking as she climbed them. She reached the top of the stairs, the house was silent as she walked down the hallway toward Marlene’s bedroom, wanting to respect privacy as much as possible, she carefully avoided looking into the boys’ bedrooms, despite the doors being wide open. She could hear Michael’s, Marlene’s youngest brother, owl hooting and flapping frantically in its cage. Lily shook her head, no one knew why that boy had a fear of letting the poor thing fly free.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching Marlene’s door, she didn’t even think twice before invading her privacy by twisting the doorknob and throwing the door open, “Honey, I’m ho-” she started, only to cut off with a scream at the sight that awaited her inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>The house was silent as numbly, she stared at her little sister, laying on her front, one arm stretched above her head, on the floor in a pool of her own blood, wrists being the source.</p><p> </p><p>Once dirty blonde hair now stained red, as well as the white towel wrapped around Marlene’s lanky form. Once bright brown eyes now blankly staring up at the two way mirror Marlene had been reaching for.</p><p> </p><p>The two way mirror Lily knew for a fact that Sirius had the match to.</p><p> </p><p>Lily didn’t know how long she stood there, seconds, minutes, hours? Days, even? She turned and bolted back pass the boys’ rooms, not daring to look into their rooms as she passed. Down the stairs, through the living room, pass Mrs. McKinnon’s sleeping form (No, not sleeping, no way would Lily’s blood curdling scream not have woken her if that were the case. Undoubtedly de-), and back out the door.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the best idea to apparate when not calm, but, against her better judgement, Lily did it anyway. Straight to the Ministry of Magic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 1<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did Vernon ever call you?” Lily could practically hear her mother beaming over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no?” Lily answered, leaning against the kitchen counter, “Should he have?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he would have.” Rosalie sighed, he had called Rosalie, but apparently couldn’t call his sister-in-law. “Dudley Vernon Dursley was born at 10:53 June 23<sup>rd</sup>.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud insistent banging on the apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it!” she heard James call from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Petunia gave birth.” Lily stated more than asked, eyebrows raising. Almost a week later, and Lily was just now finding out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Rosalie confirmed, nonetheless. “She had a C-Section, I wouldn’t mention it if you see her anytime soon, though, she’s a bit bitter about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Though Lily doubted she would be seeing Petunia anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around, to stare into the living room when she heard her name mentioned along with ‘murder’, ‘McKinnon’, and ‘evidence’. “Uh, Mum. I need to go.” She rushed out, interrupting her mother, and hanging up without giving Rosalie a chance to respond.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking they must have answers other than ‘war related crimes’ or ‘suicide’, she came to stand beside her husband. “I’m here.” She said, announcing herself to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily Potter?” One of the Auror’s asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lily confirmed, fiddling with the seams of the black dress she was still wearing from the McKinnon’s funeral that morning. She stared up at the aurors eyes red rimmed, with dark bags under them, exhausted despite not working much recently, as Lucy had given her several days off ever since everything had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re under arrest for the murders of Mrs. Eva McKinnon, Mr. Gregory McKinnon, Michael McKinnon, Derrick McKinnon, Ian McKinnon, Adam McKinnon, and miss Marlene McKinnon.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.” Lily breathed in shock, feeling as though she couldn’t breathe as the auror cuffed her with magic suppressant handcuffs. They started walking her to the door. “No! No, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t! I wo- I di- why? I didn’t! I didn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa. Whoa wait a minute!” James interrupted, hands held up in a placating manner. “You can’t just arrest her for something she didn’t do.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the aurors turned to look at him. “Potter, you were an Auror. You know damn well, even if we thought she didn’t have a part in the murders, we could and would still arrest her.”</p><p> </p><p>James looked to what was obviously the leader of the group of Aurors. “Look, is this about that time I threw away your fish? Because, trust me, I was doing <em>everybody</em> a favor there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuff ‘im, Cole.” The Auror demanded gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>Lily’s eyes widened. They couldn’t! These were magic suppressing handcuffs, that could seriously harm or even kill their child!</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… not so sure that’s a good idea, boss.” One of the other Aurors, Cole, said, looking down at James’ distended belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! No. No, I’m going.” Lily exclaimed, walking toward the door with the Auror that had a hold on her.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“All you have to do, is agree to take the truth potion, and answer their questions. If what you’re telling me is the truth, you should be free to go by the end of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Minister Millicent Bagnold shuddered at the look Lily Potter aimed her way as the younger woman marched her way out of the Ministry, beside her husband. She knew how Peverells worked! She should have had her Aurors investigate more instead of jumping to conclusions. The life of her career as Minister flashed before her eyes. Maybe she should just resign before she had the humiliation of being forcefully removed from her position. The Potter’s may not be the most loved family in the wizarding world, but the Peverells were definitely among the most respected and powerful.</p><p> </p><p>Several families were already up in arms over the Peverell matriarch being wrongfully accused, especially one able to carry the family magic. Usually being a muggleborn would immediately discount the very idea of carrying a family magic, but just the very fact that her husband is carrying their child told everyone what they needed to know about her. She was very capable of carrying and utilizing the family magic.</p><p> </p><p>Then the child! The deputy head Auror’s threat against the Peverell Heir via magic suppressing hand cuffs would only bury them <em>both</em> deeper. You just didn’t threaten <em>any Heir</em>. Especially a defenseless infant.</p><p> </p><p>The gasps of the Wizengamot when they learned that detail still, even hours later, rang through Millicent’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 9<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I get to be godmother?” Lily asked shocked, staring across the table at Alice. The two of them were at The Three Broomsticks for lunch, the pub bustling with activity around them.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to be.” Alice answered, lips curling into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I would <em>love</em> to be godmother!” Lily squealed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 15<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily sighed in satisfaction as she stepped back from the wall, having hung the last picture they had for the nursery. It was a small sketch Marlene had given them bef- it was a picture of  a thestral standing proud with its wings outstretched. Most people were surprised when they saw the Potter family crest and saw thestrals instead of lions. The thestrals were a simple, but needed, reminder of their family’s connections to the house of death, the Peverell family.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the nursery, anxiety filling her as she watched James sort through the few clothes they had, all in white and yellows and greens, putting them in the dresser. They were <em>twenty</em>. They were twenty and had a baby on the way. They were in the middle of a war, and would be parents by the end of the month. Their friends, and even parents, had started taking bets on Prongslet gender and when they would be making an appearance, something that had started the day the first real contraction had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Around that same time, they had been called and told that Euphemia and Fleamont had been taken to Saint Mungoes with Dragon Pox. Immediately having been taken to the ICU due to their ages. On top of that, Saint Mungoes was (rightfully) strict on who was allowed into the ICU, No one sixty-five or older, no one under the age of twelve, no one that was sick or had a compromised immune system in any way, and no pregnant women or bearers.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the prophecy that she got the feeling they didn’t even know in full, she wasn’t even sure she believed in that sort of thing, there was a reason she hadn’t taken Divination in school.</p><p> </p><p>Lily sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed the small white blanket her mother-in-law had made, and draped it over the side of the crib.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 21<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Petunia, Ethan doesn’t want James traveling that far right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t <em>you</em> just come? It is for our parents anniversary after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Do you realize what you’re asking me Petunia?” Lily asked, switching the phone from one ear to the other. “Because it sounds like you’re asking me if I could come to Cokeworth over night. And leave my husband who would either be still heavily pregnant or recovering from giving birth.” Lily explained blandly.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t you just… pop… back and forth?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily huffed, “I <em>wish</em>. Sadly, it doesn’t work like that.” There was a pause before she continued. “Look, James and I, we could book you and Vernon and Mum and Dad hotel rooms. Our apartment may not be big, but we <em>could</em> cook and host dinner there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 27<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily wasn’t surprised when Rosalie called late the evening of the twenty-seventh.</p><p> </p><p>“Has that baby come yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Lily answered, laughing slightly at her mother’s enthusiasm, “Trust me, you’ll be one of the first people to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. July 28 '80 - July 31 '80 : Harry James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own Nothing</p><p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 28<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know, you’d have more room if you’d just. <em>Come. Out</em>.” James grumbled, looking down at his stomach as their child once again kicked his ribs, pushing their head into his bladder.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, leaning back on the couch as he rubbed circles on his stomach. He was done being pregnant. Had been for several weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 29<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Would you want to be godmother?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, I would love to.” Alice told Lily with a soft smile. She knew she wasn’t their first choice, no that would have been Marlene. Nonetheless, Alice was honored to have even been considered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 30<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Remind me again, why we offered to host this?” James asked, as they cleaned the flat together.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s my parents twenty-fifth anniversary.” Lily answered, “Petunia wanted to do something at Mum and Dads house, but you, sir, are not supposed to travel that far right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“…you could have gone without me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily turned the vacuum off and turned to stare at him. “Okay, one, I’m not leaving overnight right now unless absolutely necessary, that baby could come any day now. Two, don’t think I don’t know what you’re saying, if I have to be around my sister for something like this, so do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, no escaping to Remus and Sirius’, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“What time do you want us there tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Petunia and Vernon will be here around five, so…” Lily said into the phone, trailing off.</p><p> </p><p>“Five, got it.” Rosalie said, “We’ll pay you back for the hotel rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lily, you don’t need to be paying for hotel rooms right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Money’s not a problem Mum, really.” Lily argued an old argument. She never told her an exact number, but she wasn’t shy to reassure her mother that they were indeed very financially stable.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a baby coming any day now, that little one might even decide to come while we’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” Lily hummed slightly doubtful, “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 31<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am not dressing up today.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily looked at the T-shirt and sweatpants her husband was wearing, as he walked into the kitchen, “Could you at least wear your jeans and button up?” she asked, before she shoved another spoonful of her cereal into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I… can do jeans closer to when your family’s supposed to get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” She wasn’t going to push the shirt, at least jeans and a T-shirt would be somewhat close to the jeans and button ups that her dad and Vernon would undoubtedly be wearing. She knew that while he had one button up that still fit him, it wasn’t at all comfortable for him anymore. She also knew that he had been having contractions since early that morning, no matter how weak they were, it couldn’t be very fun to experience. Though neither they nor Ethan expected anything to come from them anytime soon, due to how weak and sporadic they were.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“That baby’s coming while we’re there.” Rosalie stated as she and Harrison loaded their car with a week’s worth of luggage for one night.</p><p> </p><p>Harrison looked at her from the corner of his eye. “We’re only supposed to be there a night.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? We have two daughters, Harrison, you <em>know</em> something like this can go from zero to one hundred in a matter of <em>minutes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Petunia sat on the very edge of her seat, looking around the tiny flat in disdain, tuning out her parents gushing to Lily about this and that as Petunia fed Dudley his bottle.</p><p> </p><p>The flat was… decorative, that’s for sure. The brown couch she sat on was obviously second hand, as well as the plush brown rocking chair that obviously went with the couch. The white end tables and matching coffee table had obviously been repainted with apparent brush strokes in the paint.</p><p> </p><p>The dining table (The dining room was <em>actually</em> part of the living room!) and chairs were a nice dark oak but the top of the table had a large burn mark on it.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, the only thing in the room that looked <em>new</em> was the large red armchair tucked into the corner of the room. Petunia carefully eyed the big black dog curled up in it staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Petunia would be disappointed, if she hadn’t already known Lily to be lying about their wealth. Looking around the room, if she had to guess, they bought all the furniture at yard sales (they had, not because they couldn’t afford new, but because it helped the sellers of said furniture without seeming like complete handouts.)</p><p> </p><p>There were several pictures on the walls, but the ones that stood out most were the three above the fireplace. A large portrait of her sister and brother-in-law and their entire wedding party, and a smaller picture on either side. One Petunia could recognize as Rosalie and Harrison’s wedding, and the other an even older photo of a couple’s wedding she didn’t recognize, but assumed they were Mr. and Mrs. Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon stomped over to the couch, his footsteps rattling the pictures on the walls, and ungracefully threw himself back onto the couch which made a creaking sound drawing everyone’s eyes over to them. Petunia could have died of embarrassment then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“You break it you buy it.” Lily spoke up, eyebrows raising.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she already had and this was embarrassment Hell, because it sure as <em>hell</em> wasn’t Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Lily asked James when they went to the kitchen to clean up. It was just after nine in the evening and Petunia and Vernon had just left for their hotel. Rosalie and Harrison had been banned to the living room. “You’ve been pretty quiet the last couple hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fi-” he cut off with a pained grimace, leaning against the counter. “Fine. That actually went a lot better than I thought it would.” He added, still bent over, bracing himself against the counter with both hands. “Padfoot only had to growl twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“How far apart are they?” Lily asked quietly, placing a comforting hand on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Contractions.” Lily clarified. “How far apart are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” He stood straight hands on his back, as he looked at her. “I don’t know. Five minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long are they?” Lily questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily squinted up at him, tilting her head to the side. “And how long have they been… five minutes apart and one minute long?” she questioned again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hour fifteen?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily sighed, closing her eyes briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Saint Mungoes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ethan wants us to call Saint Mungoes right about now, yeah.” Lily confirmed, moving over to the phone and dialing the number for Saint Mungoes labor and delivery ward.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’ve hit a bit of a roadblock.” Lily said, hanging up the phone after a couple minutes and turning to her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em>. <em>Roadblock</em>?!” James asked shrilly, as another, more painful contraction came on. He was never doing this again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! Something about the labor and delivery ward being closed because… apparently You-Know-Who and his followers are staked out by the doors of the labor and delivery ward.”</p><p> </p><p>James gave a pained, disbelieving laugh. “<em>What</em>?” He was <em>never</em> doing this again. Screw having a big family.</p><p> </p><p>“I have <em>no</em> idea. But I called Lucy, we’re going to go to her clinic instead, at least until they have… <em>that</em>… infestation figured out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she know about…”</p><p> </p><p>“She knows about magic.” Lily confirmed. “And she knows Ethan. But her clinic’s a little over an hour away. So, we need to be leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you worked with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that’s at the hospital, not her clinic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay in here?” Rosalie asked, from where she and Harrison came to stand in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Mum,” Lily reassured. “Just… This baby’s probably going to be coming tonight.” She said, sounding as if she was just now realizing.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Rosalie asked, eyes lighting up as she whirled to face Harrison.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” James confirmed, nodding slightly, looking to Lily. “Which is why we <em>really</em> need to be going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Right, we’ll take the Oldsmobile, it already has everything in it.” Lily said, rushing around to grab shoes and her keys.</p><p> </p><p> “Could we follow?” Rosalie asked, grabbing her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. If you want to. Padfoot, com’n.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell you?” Rosalie asked, turning to look at her husband as he drove closely behind their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Harrison muttered. “At least I didn’t bet on it this time.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>It was after 10:30 by the time they made it there. Lucy was waiting for them outside, the abandoned look of the parking lot, and the fact that she was in sweats and a T-shirt, telling them that she had already closed up shop for the day when Lily had called.</p><p> </p><p>She waited until they were parked, before walking to James’ side of the car and opening the door as Harrison parked on the other side of the Oldsmobile.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to do this thing?” Lucy asked, bending at the waist to look into the car. He held up a finger, head down, as he rode out a contraction. “Alright, that’s okay. We can wait a minute. Just let me know when you’re ready.” She said as Lily and Sirius got out of the car and came around to the passenger side. Rosalie did a double take at the man, wondering where he came from and where the dog had gone. It only took her a moment to put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He said at last, looking up at Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you inside then, hun.” She said, helping him up and out of the car and into the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small homey building, you walk in and you’re immediately in a waiting area with a couch, loveseat and two chairs. To the right were two suites, nearly identical with queen size beds, large black rocking chairs and a crib, both rooms had very little medical equipment.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just go to the first room on the right there.” Lucy said, pointing to the room. She and Lily helped James sit carefully on the edge of the bed. Lucy grabbed a bundle of cloth and set it on the bed. “Hospital gown. Put it on, and while you’re doing that, I’ll call Ethan and let him know you made it here.” And ask again if the Labor and Delivery ward was still on lockdown. She hoped her brother could make it there in time to assist in this birth, but if Ethan couldn’t Lucy at least knew the theory, and that was better than nothing. She knew the theory, and she also knew that bearer births <em>could be</em> extremely dangerous as well.</p><p> </p><p>“My husband’s in the back room, if you hear him moving around don’t let it bother you.” Lucy said to the waiting room at large as she shut the bedroom door, he hadn’t wanted her to come alone so late so he had decided to come with her.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t they just let <em>you</em> out?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re working on that right now, Luce.” Ethan sighed into the phone. “It’s looking like it’ll be around an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We don’t have an hour</em>!” Lucy hissed, glancing at the clock. It was only just past eleven, they had been here not even forty-five minutes, but, “This baby’s ready to come now.” She added. “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. You’ll be okay, you may not have any practical experience-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly why I’m worried!” she whispered furiously into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“-but you have read the same textbooks I learned out of. That counts as <em>something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not all that reassuring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying my best, okay.” He deadpanned, “Now go in there, try your best, and help deliver that baby. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“You need to push.”</p><p> </p><p>James felt Lily and Rosalie supporting his back, their free hands gripped tightly in his, his feet braced against Sirius and Harrison’s shoulders as he bore down.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Good. And now again.” Lucy said, glancing up and seeing him shake his head slightly, “Come on, you can do it. You <em>are</em> doing it, we have a head full of black hair already.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“One more big push. One more and you’ll be done.”</p><p> </p><p>He did, letting out a sob as it felt as though his body were being split in two. The pressure he hadn’t even realized he had felt until then, letting up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a boy!” Lucy announced immediately, as she started clearing the babe’s, their <em>son’s</em>, airway, she made a note of the time as she did so, 11:59 PM. James felt Lily and Rosalie slowly lean him back against the pillows on the bed, as he started trembling.</p><p> </p><p>A loud wail filled the room, breaking the tense silence that had fallen, and causing the room as a whole to breathe a sigh of relief. “There we go.” Lucy cooed. “Should we go to Daddy? He worked long and hard to get you here.” She asked, gently placing the newborn in his father’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Lily made eye contact with her husband before carefully climbing onto the bed beside him, laying her hand on his arm, a sob escaping her as she stared at their child in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>James took back his many ‘never again’s’. He would do this one thousand and one more times if he could. “Welcome to the world, Harry James.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Journey to the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Own Nothing</p><p>Ffn - OnceUponAPotter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>August 1<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to the world, Harry James.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you just precious?” Rosalie sat in Saint Mungoes the next morning, cooing down at her newest grandson as Lily handed him to her, Harrison having gone to call the hotel to try to get ahold of Petunia.</p><p> </p><p>They had transferred James and Harry to Saint Mungoes as soon as it was safe to do so. Rosalie stifled a yawn, thinking of the night they had had last night. It had been a while since she <em>or</em> Harrison had pulled an all nighter for <em>any</em> reason, they usually tried to avoid it. Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms though, this one had been wholly worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes, already showing hints of emerald blinked up at her sleepily, waking up due to being jostled when handed off.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have green eyes like your mama, aren’t you?” Rosalie asked with a smile, thinking of how Lily had had the same blue and green mix when she was born. Harry stared up at her, a concerned look on his little face, before whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably going to be getting hungry soon.” Lily told her in explanation, “He had been asleep for a bit before we came out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you have a bottle?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily shook her head. “We’ll have to go wake James up.” She stood from the crouch she had been in, “In fact, we’ll go do that now. We’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Guess who I managed to find and wrangle into coming with me!” Sirius announced as he swung open the door to the hospital room, Sirius, Remus <em>and</em> Peter all filed into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll be. Look who’s actually still alive.” James deadpanned, looking directly at Peter. He <em>might be</em> slightly bitter about Peter’s recent unexplained flightiness.</p><p> </p><p>“On a different note!” Sirius interrupted. “Look what we have for little guy there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuffed versions of our animal forms?” James asked, when shown. Sirius nodded. “Where did you even-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pandora Lovegood.” Remus answered.</p><p> </p><p>“And a twelve month sleeper for a five pound newborn.” Lily added, teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“That he will <em>grow into</em>.” James said pointedly, causing Lily to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shrugged. “Yeah, well, it was the smallest they had.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 2<sup>nd</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You have visitors.” The ICU nurse said, stepping into Euphemia and Fleamont’s room. “Don’t worry, they have been cleared to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Euphemia rolled her head to look at the door, who-? James, their son, their beautiful son with her hair, nose and lips and Fleamont’s eyes. Everything else being a perfect mix of them both. Her attention was drawn to the bundle he carried in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“James?” Fleamont asked, watching as he sat in the chair between the two beds, with a sharp hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” He answered simply, wincing as he positioned himself in the chair better.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that my grandchild you’re holding?” Euphemia asked, still looking at the small bundle. She recognized the white blanket as the one she had knitted.</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Would you like to hold him?” <em>Him. </em>Grandson, she had a <em>Grandson</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure it’s safe for you two to be here?” Fleamont asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>James nodded, gently laying the babe in Euphemia’s arms. “I had dragon pox in third year.” He reminded them, something he was having to do more of recently, “Because of that, we shouldn’t have to worry about it with Harry until after I stop nursing him.” Which would be a good two years or so away if he and Lily had their way.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going home?” Euphemia asked, not taking her eyes off of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Either later this evening or early tomorrow.” James answered. “Rosalie and Harrison are staying in a hotel nearby, to help out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can honestly say, I am a bit jealous of them.” Euphemia said, looking up at her son.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said, smiling sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You have <em>nothing</em> to apologize for.” Euphemia told him, reaching out a hand to grab his.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Harry.” Lily said softly, opening the door to their flat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 7<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you want to go get Crookshanks?” Lily asked, sitting on the floor with Harry. They had decided to wait to introduce Crookshanks to Harry until Rosalie and Harrison had headed home, so they wouldn’t have to worry about company coming and going in the process. Crookshanks was known for being rather territorial at times, especially when it came to James who had spent the most time at home with him the last few months.</p><p> </p><p>Lily listened as James went to open the bathroom door to let Crookshanks out, then the sound of his little feet padding on the floor as he bolted from the small bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up in time to see Crookshanks round the corner into the living room and freeze. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his new brother, yellow eyes glanced up at James who was watching, leaning on the back of the rocking chair, before slowly creeping closer to her outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Crookshanks was in Lily’s reach, Harry let out a small cry from Lily’s other arm. Crookshanks froze once more, a low growl escaping his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. No, this is why you were in the bathroom the last few days.” Lily scolded, pointing a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>His fur stood on end, back arching, he backed away, hissing, before turning abruptly and skidding back around the corner he had come from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>September 11<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>James could practically feel the glares on him as he tried to calm a crying Harry. It wasn’t easy when he wanted to cry himself. He was about to stand and leave when Lily stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take him.” Lily whispered, grabbing Harry and leaving the church. She saw no reason for James to leave his parents funeral, when she just as well, could leave the church and stand outside for the last ten to fifteen minutes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>September 19<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn.” James muttered, still half asleep, when he and Lily were woken by Harry crying across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably just hungry again.” Lily grumbled, but still rolled out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can bring him back with you.” James told her as she stumbled out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy.” Lily cooed, flipping on the nursery light. “Are you hungry again?” she asked, scooping the month old up. “We need to buy you a bottle, don’t we? So Daddy can sleep more?” she whispered, pushing the door to their bedroom open, she knew James had only just gotten back to the room maybe an hour before Harry had woken up again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October 8<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure you’ll be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lily, love, we will be perfectly fine. If we need anything, I’ll call you.” James said as he took Harry from her. “Now go to work before you make yourself late.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October 21<sup>st</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Say ‘bye Mummy and Daddy’.” Sirius baby talked, grabbing Harry’s little hand and waving it at Lily and James as Remus and Peter practically shoved the young parents out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun! But not too much fun, because this one isn’t even three months old yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius!” Lily exclaimed, appalled, just before the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>November 15<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily stared at Dumbledore incredulously,</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” she asked, “You want <em>me</em> to be potions mistress after Professor Slughorn retires?”</p><p> </p><p>“And Potions Professor.” Dumbledore confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Would I be required to live at Hogwarts?” she questioned, crossing her legs and twiddling her thumbs. She had always wanted to work at Hogwarts, specifically as potions mistress, but now she didn’t know. She didn’t know if she could handle living at the castle full time and leaving James and Harry for that long.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled knowingly, blue eyes twinkling. “You would be allowed to go home Friday evening until your first class Monday morning, and any holiday. I would just ask that you have Madam Pomfrey fully stocked.  Then of course, staff members can have their family visit on the evenings of Tuesday and Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence, before Lily spoke. “I- I don’t know, I would have to talk to James about it.” It was a big decision, and not one she was going to make on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I ask.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>November 16<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Lily asked James, having laid out everything Dumbledore had told her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?” James responded, he knew this job had been her goal ever since their fifth year, but, she had ended up stumbling and tripping her way into healing.</p><p> </p><p>“I want this job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you and Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 24<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to see grandma and grandpa Evans… you’re actually named after your grandpa Harrison.” Lily said, holding Harry close as she walked slowly up the recently shoveled pathway, he gave a gummy smile, reaching up to grab Lily’s hair only to be swiftly intercepted by Lily gently grabbing his small hand. “Last year… last year at this time, we were still telling people about you.” She continued, walking up the porch steps, head snapping up as the front door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily!” Rosalie exclaimed, pulling her daughter and grandson into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum.” Lily said, pulling out of the hug, looking down to Harry. “Go to grandma so Mummy can help Daddy with the luggage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get to have Harry cuddles?” Rosalie gasped, taking the almost five month old from Lily. She turned stepping into the house, calling out, “Harrison! Guess who I have!”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie flinched slightly as Harry screamed seemingly at the top of his lungs in James arms, pushing the bottle away and turning to root into James.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” James said softly, bouncing Harry gently, “You can have your bottle.” He continued, putting the bottle to Harry’s lips in offering. The five month old screamed, little fists clenching as his entire body went rigid.</p><p> </p><p>“He could nurse.” Rosalie said, staring at her son-in-law and grandson, as Lily stood, taking Harry from James. “Harrison and I wouldn’t mind. We could leave the room.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily shook her head, holding Harry to her shoulder, swaying back and forth, “We’re trying to save that for morning and night, he needs to learn to take a bottle during the day at least, if he’s going to start daycare after the first of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie nodded in understanding. “Let me take him?” she asked, holding out her arms. Lily gladly set Harry in her arms, grabbing the bottle from James and handing it to Rosalie.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie held Harry in a sitting position, rubbing the bottle nipple on his lip until he latched on. “See? It’s the same stuff, just in a bottle.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>How</em>?” James whispered, head in his hands, fingers curling in his hair, as he stared at his son and mother-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 25<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>a vase</em>!” Lily said with fake enthusiasm, looking down at the gift her sister had given her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 26<sup>th</sup>, 1980</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t you do that in <em>private</em>?” Petunia asked, disgust clear in her voice as she stepped into the living room, Dudley on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>James tensed, head snapping up to look at Petunia. This was in no way, any position he had ever wanted to be seen in by the magic hating woman. Sitting crisscross in an armchair, t-shirt held up with Harry held to his chest nursing.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>was</em> in private.” he snapped back quietly. Rosalie could be heard moving around the kitchen, Harrison was helping Lily pack and load the car, and Vernon and Petunia were supposed to have left almost an hour ago so Vernon could go back to work. Petunia just stood, glaring, shielding Dudley’s eyes as if to protect him from ‘the freakishness’ as she would put it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>unnatural</em>.” Petunia hissed, face rapidly turning the color of a tomato. The sound of running water and dishes clinking from the kitchen quietened. “Men shouldn’t be able to… <em>do that</em>.” She, <em>a woman, a mother</em>, was unable to nurse her child, what right did her <em>brother</em>-in-law have to do so in front of her?</p><p> </p><p>He and precious Lily liked to act as though their way was best, natural birth, nursing, a cat and a dog, they had the seemingly picture perfect family. Always demeaning Petunia and Vernon who did things the exact opposite them, they didn’t have pets, they lived in an <em>actual house</em> instead of a flat, Dudley was born via C-section, they were formula feeding. Petunia and Vernon both worked while Lily was briefly between jobs and James was still on leave, among other differences. Their lives were completely different. Did you see her and Vernon talking down to people that did things differently to them?</p><p> </p><p>“I am just feeding my child.” James told her slowly, bringing his knees up to his chest as well as he could with Harry on his lap, partially hiding him from her view. “We never meant to offend y-”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, so now he knew what she was thinking, did he? He was <em>just</em> feeding his child, was he? As if he wasn’t doing something so… so freakish and unnatural in a common area.</p><p> </p><p>“Petunia.” Rosalie gasped from the doorway to the kitchen. Petunia slowly turned at the sound of her mother’s scandalized gasp, she had been suddenly made aware that she had been speaking aloud.</p><p> </p><p>The front door swung open as Lily and Harrison came into the house, “Alright, car’s ready to g-“ Lily cut herself off, noticing the tension in the room. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 5<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>James stared up, through gently falling snow, at the house in front of him. It was an old brick house, with a white picket fence in the front, with children’s toys scattered in the yard. The daycare was run by muggleborn Sarah Davis, a rather stout, middle age woman with graying brown hair and kind eyes. She had two other women working with her. Lily had met all three when she first looked into the daycare shortly after Harry was born.</p><p> </p><p>Another car pulled into the double driveway beside his, and James sighed, pulling the keys out of the ignition, and sliding out of the car walking around to get Harry out of his carseat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>February 14<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They spent their Valentine’s Day at home with a fussy, teething baby. The fireplace was blazing, music was softly sounding from the radio, they were sat curled up quietly on the couch, no sound other than the radio coming from the room as to hopefully not wake Harry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>March 7<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How would you feel about moving to Godric’s Hollow?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>April 18<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily stared around the now bare flat. It was hard to believe they had lived here nearly a year, it was bittersweet to her. They finally were moving into a house, Euphemia and Fleamont’s old house in Godric’s Hollow, a four bedroom, two bath, with a basement which also had a couple rooms that could easily be renovated into extra bedrooms if need be. A living room that was somehow both cozy and spacious. An actual dining room that wasn’t part of the living room, on top of room in the kitchen for a breakfast table. A backyard, that wasn’t exactly big, but was still a backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, they would finally be living in a magical community.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, this flat held a lot of memories for them. A lot of firsts had happened here.</p><p> </p><p>They would also be switching secret keepers from Sirius to Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily?” James called from where he stood, holding Harry in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Lily startled out of her thoughts, shaking her head, “I’m coming.” She called back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 22<sup>nd</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“He is not going to be left with my sister.” Lily said, they were working on updating their will on the off chance that something happened to them, they wanted to be sure Harry would be well taken care of. And loved. They hadn’t wanted to bring him to Gringotts with them, so Harry was currently with the babysitter they had hired to babysit him, primarily for while James was at work.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, Katelyn Bell was only just out of Hogwarts, but she had only been a couple of years below them, and her brother was a Hufflepuff in their year.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, definitely not.” James agreed immediately.</p><p> </p><p>They had a top five they would prefer he go to. First being Sirius, then Alice and Frank, Remus and Dorcus, Mary and Reginald, and Molly and Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>But under no circumstances, did they want Harry to go to Petunia and Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June 24<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry held tightly to James’ thumbs as they walked around the living room, grinning his toothy grin up at James.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 31<sup>st</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning birthday boy!” Lily cooed, picking Harry up out of his crib.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummamama.” Harry babbled back, emerald green eyes serious as he looked up at Lily.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Lily asked, as she quickly changed Harry out of his Pjs. “Dada’s downstairs making pancakes. Do you want pancakes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dadadada?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Dada.” Lily told him, pulling him to stand with her support, so she could pull his pants up. “And Uncle Padfoot too.” She continued, picking him up, and heading down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Un moomoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“And Uncle Moony too.” Lily said, chuckling when Harry clapped his little hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Sirius squealed, as Lily put the one year old in the highchair. James slid the tray onto the chair, putting cut up pieces of pancake and banana on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 16<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily sat back, setting the camera down and just watching as Harry zipped around in circles on the practice broom Sirius had gotten him, James stood beside the one year old, ready to stop him, should he get too unruly on the broom that couldn’t go over two feet.</p><p> </p><p>“James, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Lily told her husband, “It can’t go over two feet, can barely go faster than he can walk, and he’s literally stuck to the thing.” It was weird, usually this was the other way around, with Lily worrying, and James trying to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lily finished talking, Harry took off with a giggle and zipped to the other side of the room, a loud shattering crash ringing through the room.</p><p> </p><p>The two young parents stared at each other for a split second, before going to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>Finding a perfectly happy toddler, and a shattered, ugly vase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 31<sup>st</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Summer’s already over.” Lily muttered, falling into bed beside James. She had spent the day mostly just packing to head back to Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>September 25<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“James. You have a phone call.”</p><p> </p><p>James shot up from where he had been slumped against his desk, arms crossed and face buried in them. He was supposed to be doing paperwork, but between having been up late with Harry the night the night before, and just being more tired recently than usual, he had drifted off into a doze instead.</p><p> </p><p>He fumbled for the phone, “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows rose, as he leaned back in his chair. “Katelyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um. So, Harry just kinda… threw up? Everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>James sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Alright, just. Hang tight, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He told her, already grabbing his keys from his desk drawer and standing, closing his eyes against the brief dizziness that washed over him from standing suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Sirius asked, as he watched James hang up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry’s sick.” James answered, slipping his jacket on, moving to the door. He still had a pile of paperwork on his desk, but it would have to wait until Monday.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy.” James said, taking Harry from Katelyn when he got home. The one year old was stripped down to just a diaper, there was a large spot on the carpet that had some cleaning solution on it. “What do you say about a bath, huh? I think you need a bath, but first we need to pay Katelyn.” It was a Friday, after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October 19<sup>th</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been sick, then Lily, and now, apparently James’ body decided it was his turn. It had been long enough between, that he had started to think that maybe he had gotten out scot free. But, nope!</p><p> </p><p>Here he was, hunched over the toilet at 3 A.M.</p><p> </p><p>Silly him, thinking nearly a month would be long enough to put him in the clear.</p><p> </p><p>If he had to say, the last time he felt near this sick was… when he was pregnant with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back on his heels, doing quick metal math.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius, can you do me a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Sirius asked that evening, from his spot on the floor with Harry, looking up at James as he came out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>James sighed, sinking to sit on the floor beside Sirius. He leaned back against the couch behind them, dragging his hands over his face. “We weren’t planning on having another so soon.” He said with a high pitched whine.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need to see if I can get it Healer confirmed tomorrow, but according to that test, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October 21<sup>st</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily dropped her over night bag by the fireplace, quietly walking to the kitchen, assuming, since it was dinnertime, that her husband and child would be either there or the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Harry was in his highchair eating cut up pieces of toast and banana, while James watched him from where he was leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” James asked in surprise, having noticed her leaning on the doorframe.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Dumbledore decided to give me the night off.” Lily grinned, walking over to wrap her arms around his waist, “For our anniversary.” She elaborated at James’ confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” James murmured, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“…you forgot, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, I didn’t, I just,” James sighed, “wasn’t expecting you until Friday.” He continued, leaning down to kiss her. She supposed that was fair enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummamama.” Harry babbled from his highchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Lily squealed, breaking from James to lean over and plant a noisy kiss on the toddler’s dark hair. “Are you eating toast? And a banana?”</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe he’s almost fifteen months old?” Lily asked, sitting on the couch beside James, having put Harry to bed. Sometimes it felt to her that he was just born yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe he’s going to be a big brother eventually?” James asked quietly, as Lily closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I want to think <em>that</em> far ahead, yet.” Lily laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure I’d call seven months far out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Lily hummed, starting to drift off as Crookshanks jumped onto the couch beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute. What did that mean, seven months? That seemed oddly specific to Lily, did he mean he wanted to start trying for another baby come May? But that wouldn’t make much sense to Lily, not with that wording. So, did he mean…</p><p> </p><p>She sat up, suddenly feeling wide awake, turning to stare at her husband suspiciously. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>James glanced at her from the corner of his eye, before repeating himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven months. Why seven?” She blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Because. Harry’s going to be a big brother.” James took a deep breath, looking at Lily. “I’m pregnant again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious.” Lily stated more than asked, after a beat of silence. “You’re not joking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Completely serious.” James confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure that you’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“Healer confirmed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October 31<sup>st</sup>, 1981</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I got him.” Lily muttered, climbing out of bed, when Harry woke them up at five that morning. She was most definitely tired, and would have preferred to sleep later, but someone had to get up with Harry. And she knew James had been running on just a few hours of sleep a night, between near twenty-four seven morning sickness, which was already proving to be worse than with Harry, and Harry waking up rather early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>She stretched, walking across the hall to Harry’s room. Opening the door, she saw a little head peaking over the side of his crib. “Hi, my little lion.” She cooed, lifting the toddler out of the crib and seeing the sleeper James had put him in the night before, it seemed the lion sleeper Sirius had gotten Harry finally fit him. And the weather was right for the heavy fleece.</p><p> </p><p>“Mamamama.” Harry babbled at seeing her, unfortunately, Harry had already been in bed by the time she had gotten home the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want breakfast?” Lily asked the toddler, as she bounded down the stairs. Harry grinned, laying his head on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Lily winced at the sound of gagging coming from upstairs several hours later. Her eyebrows rose as she looked down at Harry, “Should we go check on Daddy?” she asked, climbing to her feet from where she was sitting on the floor, picking Harry up and setting him on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Lily grinned, watching as Harry giggled and clapped his hands, staring in wonder at the bubbles that had come out of James wand.</p><p> </p><p>James yawned, dropping his wand on the couch beside him and stretching his arms above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Harry.” Lily said, stepping into the room and picking the fifteen month old up. “Time for bed. Say good night to Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>James stood planting a sloppy kiss on Harry’s forehead, “Goodnight, Harry. We’ll see you in the morning!” The toddler grinned, flapping his hands, as Lily headed for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She was half way up the stairs when she heard the words she had never wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily! It’s him! Take Harry and go, I’ll hold him off!”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look behind her into the hall, not that she could see much from halfway up the stairs. Did he really expect her to-?</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud bang as the front door swung inward hitting the wall.</p><p> </p><p>A bright burst of electric green filled the hall, emerald green eyes widened and she bolted up the rest of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was coming for her Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The creaky fifth stair creaked, telling her just how little time she had left. Determination filled her.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort may have killed James, and he would kill Lily, but Harry would not be dying tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Lily would do anything, <em>anything</em> in her power to keep her son alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>